Midnight game
by Morphe
Summary: Cet endroit était un piège; Luffy, Zorro et Nami le comprirent vite. Une personne avait préparé tout ceci: tous ces pièges et ces tortures dans le seul but de les voir souffrir. Et pour une fois il semblerait que la situation soit sans espoir. La partie peut commencer, les pions sont placés, qui gagnera le sombre jeu de minuit? Personnages centraux: Luffy, Zorro, Nami, Shanks.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, j´avait envie d´écrire cette fanfiction depuis un moment. Je l´avais commencé il y a déjà un moment mais ca m´a pris pas mal de temps pour corriger et ( j´espère) améliorer jusqu´à ce que je sois à peu près satisfaite. Je vous demande aussi un peu d´indulgence surtout pour les fautes d´orthographe et de grammaire ( j´y peux rien la langue ****francaise me déteste)**

**Je dois également vous annoncer que les personnages ne m´appartiennent pas ( c´est triste, je sais).**

**Et maintenant je vais arrêter de vous énerver et vous souhaiter une bonne lecture :)**

**PS: Ce chapitre est marqué K+ ( très innocent encore, je ne peux pas garantir la même chose pour la suite.)**

Nami, Franky, Robin,Usupp et Brook profitait tranquillement du soleil de l´île de l´été sur laquelle ils avaient abordé récemment. Sanji était déjà en cuisine et leur préparait un repas gargantuesque. Quand à Zorro et Luffy, ils étaient partis pour la ville la plus proche, le premier car leur réserve de saké était écoulé le second pour réapprovisionner le stock de nourriture du bateau.

Nami sourit paisiblement, tout allait pour le mieux, aucun danger ne les menaçait, le temps était splendide, ils pouvaient tous se reposer avant leur départ pour une nouvelle île du Shînsekai, et surtout Luffy n´était pas en train de faire des bêtises.

A cette pensée Nami sentit son sang se figer dans ses veines. Une idée monstrueuse venait de s´insinuer dans son esprit et elle comprit qu´elle avait commis une faute. Lentement la jeune navigatrice réalisa lentement la porté de l´erreur qu´elle avait comise et en oublia de respirer. Elle prit la parole d´une voix tremblotante :

- Et les gens… Je crois que j´ai fait une… une grosse, grosse bêtise…

Usopp leva ses yeux de l´engin étrange qu´il était en train de construire :

-Qu´est-ce-qui se passe Nami, tu fais une de ces tête !

-Ecoutez, continua t´elle, j´ai dit à Zorro et Luffy qu´ils avaient le droit d´aller en ville ensemble.

-Et bien? demanda Usopp.

-Zorro et Luffy ! Seuls ! s´exclama Nami qui semblait sur le point de succomber à la panique.

Sanji fut le premier à saisir la gravité de la situation.

-Merde ! On a un vrai problème, s´il existait une toute petite chance que Luffy seul retrouve son chemin jusqu´au bateau, avec le marimo c´est exclu.

Les différents membres de l´équipage se jetèrent un regard atterré. Aucun d´eux n´avait n'envie de courir après leurs deux compagnons surtout avec cette chaleur et dieu seul s´avait où ils avaient put se fourrer et dans quel pétrin ils étaient maintenant.

Finalement Nami laissa échapper un profond soupir et sauta du bateau

-Je vais les retrouver et les ramener ! Après tout c´est moi qui leur ai dit qu´il pouvaient partir seuls. leur lança-t´elle. mais bon sang, pourquoi ne peuvent t´ils jamais se débrouiller tout seul !

_Quelques heures plus tard :_

Comment, mais comment avez-vous pu terminez en pleine montagne, À 70KM DU VILLAGE alors qu´il n´était qu´à dix minutes de la crique où on a amarré le navire !

Nami hurlait sur Luffy et Zorro depuis maintenant une demi- heure et ne semblait pas prête à s´arrêter.

- Il est impossible, physiquement impossible de se perdre sur une si courte distance ! Vous entendez IMPOSSIBLE !

Luffy finit par l´interrompre et dit qu´il avait voulut tourner à gauche juste après qu´ils ait quittés le bateau mais que Zorro avait dit qu´il fallait aller à droite et après ca il avait suivit Zorro.

Nami se sentait sur le point de pleurer.

Elle finit par se calmer et décida de les ramener au bateau en lançant fréquemment des coups d´œil à Zorro pour être sûre qu´il ne se perdait pas.

Ils marchaient depuis bientôt deux heures quand Nami entendit un brouhaha familier. Le bruit de gens qui parlent, d´autres qui s´appellent, le rire d´hommes ivres et divers bruits électroniques, des sonneries des mélodies ainsi qu´une forte odeur d´alcool et de fumée mélangées.

La jeune femme sentit comme un frisson délicieux la parcourut, elle connaissait ces bruits, elle connaissait ces odeurs.

Elle sentit une fabuleuse attraction s´exercer sur son corps et se sentit vidée de toute volonté. Elle lança à ses deux nakama qu´ils pouvaient avancer sans elle. Et se dirigea comme dans une transe vers l´endroit de ses rêves.

Elle n´eut pas à marcher longtemps avant d´arriver à un gigantesque casino.

Nami laissa échapper un rire ravi et s´approcha rapidement de l´entrée.

Un majordome aux cheveux sombres et portant une veste en queue de pie l´accueillit en s´inclinant.

-Nous vous attendions mademoiselle. murmura-t´il.

Nami était tellement heureuse et excitée qu´elle n´entendit pas ses mots, et elle ne vit pas non plus le sourire malsain qui étiraient les lèvres de l´homme.

Dès que Nami entra dans la salle de jeux elle sentit qu´elle avait fait une erreur. La salle était vide et obscure, une couche de poussière recouvrait le bar et les tables de jeux. Pourtant les boules de billard bougeaient de toute seule. La même chose allait pour les cartes. Un as s´envola et se plaça sur le tapis de jeux.

Un sentiment d´angoisse envahit Nami. Depuis qu´elle avait pris la mer avec Luffy elle avait été confrontée à toutes sortes de dangers, plus étranges les uns que les autres.

Mais ceci était différent, cet endroit avait quelquechose de malsain et elle ne pouvait s´empêcher de penser que tout avait été arrangé pour elle, qui s´avait qu´elle aimait tant l´argent, qui aurait pu deviner qu´elle accourerait en entendant le brouhaha caractéristique d´un casino. Tout ceci était un piège préparé à son intention et elle était tombée dedans, non elle c´était jeté dedans. Un sentiment de frustration la gagna. Comment avait-elle put être aussi stupide!

La jeune fille fit quelques pas en avant et s´approcha du comptoir. Elle regarda autour d´elle mais ne vit personne. Soudainement elle remarqua qu´un vers flottait vers elle. Il contenait un liquide doré. À l´odeur Nami jugea qu´il s´agissait de Bourbon. La jeune fille n´en but pas consciente qu´il pourrait s´agir de poison.

C´est là que la jeune fille vit qu´un homme arrivait du fond de la salle et se placa derrière le bar. Ca démarche était étrangement vacillante et ses traits étaient dissimulés dans l´ombre du chapeau qu´il portait. Finalement lorsqu´il arriva devant Nami elle vit qu´il n´avait pas de visage, il ne s´agissait que d´une poupée grossières faite de porcelaine ou de plâtre.

Au même moment elle entendit le bruit caractéristique que fait un pistolet lorsqu´on retire son cran de sureté et sentit l´acier froid du canon sur sa tempe. La jeune fille sentit sa respiration s´accélérer et tourna ses yeux vers la personne qui pointait son arme sur elle. Il s´agissait d´un jeune homme, presque un adolescent. Il avait des cheveux blonds platine et des yeux étonnamment clairs. Il aurait put être beau mais son visage était tordu d´une grimace qui devait s´apparenter à un sourire.

Bonjour princesse, murmura t´il d´une voix enfantine, nous vous attendions, buvez s´il vous plaît.

Nami sentit de la sueur couler le long de sa joue. Elle n´avait pas le choix, le garçon n´hésiterait pas un instant à l´abattre, elle le sentait.

La jeune fille étendit une main tremblante vers le vers et but une gorgée. Elle reconnu le goût âpre de l´alcool et entendit le rire du garçon. Très vite elle sentit une langueur l´envahir. Des points noirs apparurent devant ses yeux et elle tomba dans l´inconscience.

_Pendant ce temps:  
_

Zorro et Luffy avançaient seuls depuis un quart d´heure quand l´escrimeur s´arrêta et se tourna vers son capitaine :

- Eh! Luffy tu trouve pas que c´est bizarre que Nami parte, juste comme ca.

- Einh? Luffy tourna la tête et haussa les épaules, sont ventre émit un grondement révélateur et il pressa Zorro d´avancer.

Mais ce-dernier hésita, son instinct lui disait que quelque chose n´allait pas, et son instinct avait rarement tord.

- Luffy, vérifions, ca ne coûte rien.

Le jeune garçon qui sentait que Zorro était sérieux accepta et tous deux firent demi-tours.

Ils trouvèrent facilement l´entrée du Casino et Zorro poussa un soupir irrité, il s´agissait donc de ca, la cupidité de Nami était vraiment sans limite. Au moment où il voulut se détourner Luffy le retint. Il avait activé son Haki de l´observation et Zorro fit de même. Tout de suite il remarqua que quelque chose n´allait pas. Ils entendaient un brouhaha où se mêlaient de nombreuses conversations et pourtant, il ne sentait que trois personnes à l´intérieur. Et puis une tension désagréable planait dans l´air. Les deux Mugiwara se décidèrent à entrer.

Ils arrivèrent dans une salle de casino poussiéreuse. Aucune personne n´était assise autour des tables. Pourtant divers objets ( cartes, dés, jetons) bougeaient sans que qui-que ce soit les touche, come s´ils étaient doués d´une vie propre. Malgré le fait que cela défiait toute logique Luffy et Zorro n´y prétèrent guère attention En revanche ils notèrent qu´un jeune serveur blond dormait, la tête posée sur le bar. Il s´agissait d´une des trois personnes qu´ils avaient sentis de l´extérieur.

Tout en le gardant à l´œil ils avancèrent vers le fond de la salle. Là ils virent un majordome aux cheveux noirs en livrée, négligemment accoudée à une table qui buvait de longues rasades d´alcool. De l´autre main il lançait maladroitement des fléchettes de dart.

Luffy et Zorro sentirent la stupeur les envahir lorsqu´ils virent ce qu´il visait.

Il s´agissait d´une cible de Dart qui paraissait avoir des dimensions supérieures à une cibles classique. Quelqu´un était solidement attaché par des liens de cuir à la planche.

Cette personne, les deux Mugiwara la reconnurent vite, il s´agissait de Nami. Son visage avait été grossièrement maquillé et elle était vêtue d´une robe grotesque rouge semblable à celles portées par des danseuses de cabarets.

Une estafilade pourpre ornait sa joue. Trois autres plus profondes sur ses jambes et son bras gauche attestaient de la maladresse du lanceur de fléchettes.

Elle semblait inconsciente.

Zorro vit que Luffy était enragé. Une colère alimentée par une angoisse tout aussi grande.

Luffy était plutôt inconscient et n´était pas d´une nature colérique ou rancunière mais il tenait à ses nakama, quiconque touchait à eux devait être préparé à essuyer sa colère.

Sans même laisser à l´homme l´occasion de s´expliquer il lança son poing dans sa direction, mais celui-ci le para agilement sans même daigner le regarder. « Il est fort » pensa Zorro « très fort ». Il tira son sabre d´un mouvement fluide et attaqua, mais à ce moment tout le parquet s´écroula et il tomba ainsi que Luffy dans un trou plein de ténèbres.

Le majordome, lui, flottait dans les airs. Il se posa délicatement près de la cible et trancha à l´aide d´un couteau en argent les liens qui retenait la jeune navigatrice avant de la jeter sans ménagement dans le trou.

À ce moment le garçon blond se réveilla et s´étira puis il vit le trou béant dans le sol et lança d´un air presque chagriné :

- Mon dieu ! Qu´est-il arrivé à nos invités.

- Un accident, répondit l´autre, ils n´étaient pas bien prudents.

Le majordome aux cheveux sombres décolla et se posa sur le bar à ses côtés et tout deux éclatèrent de rire.


	2. Chapter 2 : Les pions sont placés

**Voilà, chapitre 2, j´espére que ce chapitre n´est pas trop ennuyant malgré quelques passages un peu longs mais importants pour la suite de l´histoire.**

**J´ai oublié de dire dans le dernier chapitre que si vous faisiez une petite review ca me ferais incroyablement plaisir. **

**Ce chapitre est noté T car elle contiens des passages un peu gores ( c´est à la fin vous pouver les sauter, les détails ne sont pas importants pour l´histoire).**

Zorro fut le premier à reprendre connaissance, il voulut se relever mais une douleur aigue à la tête l´en dissuada. Il porta lentement la main à son visage. Il sentit un liquide poisseux sur son front: du sang; mais la blessure ne semblait pas sérieuse. Lentement il se redressa et se cala contre le mur le plus proche. Il bougea une jambe, puis une autre et fut satisfait de constaté qu´il ne c´était rien cassé, heureusement, la situation était déjà assez inconfortable comme ca.

L´escrimeur tenta de regarder autour de lui, mais la pénombre était presque complète. Il se leva lentement en ignorant la douleur qui pulsait à travers sa tête et tenta de voir où pouvait bien se trouver son capitaine et la jeune navigatrice.

Il buta contre un corps allongé par terre et reconnut Luffy. Zorro le secoua et fut heureux de voir que Luffy se leva d´un coup. Il semblait sain et sauf (c´était prévisible, Luffy était en caoutchouc ). Le second s´inquiétait surtout pour Nami. Il la trouva finalement quelques mètres plus loin. Zorro l´interpela :

-Eh, Nami !

Mais elle ne répondit pas. Une vague d´inquiétude monta en lui mais il fit de son mieux pour garder son calme. Luffy c´était approché de lui et venait de saisir la navigatrice par les épaules et la secouait maintenant comme un pruneau.

Mais son corps semblait sans vie.

L´escrimeur entendit la respiration de son capitaine s´accélerer et devenir saccadée.

-Nami, Nami, le désespoir était audible dans la voix de Luffy et il secouait la jeune femme dans tout les sens,

-Eh Luffy arrête.

Zorro posa sa main sur l´épaule de son capitaine et sentit plus qu´il ne vit que celui-ci s´était tourné dans sa direction.

L´escrimeur saisit la main de Nami et prit son pou. Pendant un instant il ne sentit rien puis il le reconnut : le battement du sang dans les veines. Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. La navigatrice était vivante, c´était l´essentiel. L´escrimeur fit de son mieux pour examiner la jeune fille dans l´obscurité mais elle ne semblait souffrir d´aucune blessure excepté pour les estafilades infligées par le majordome avant qu´ils n´ d´déchira deux bandes de tissus dans la manche de son habit et pensa ainsi les blessures les plus profonde de la navigatrice. Au moins elle ne mourrait pas de perte de sang.

Après ca Luffy et Zorro décidèrent d´explorer l´endroit où ils étaient tombés. Leur Haki leur permettait de « sentir » les environs mais quelque chose interférait. Zorro avait déjà rencontré ce sentiment sur une des îles qu´il avait traversé. Il s´agissait alors d´une zone hautement magnétique et cela gênait le Haki de l´observation. Mais ici les circonstances étaient différentes car il n´avait eut aucun problème tant qu´il se trouvait à l´extérieur du casino.

Ils découvrirent à ce moment une porte mais lorsqu´ils voulurent la franchir ils entendirent un bruit du côté de Nami. Visiblement la jeune fille venait de reprendre conscience et laissa entendre un gémissement. Ses deux Nakama la rejoignirent au plus vite.

-Luffy, Zorro, c´est vous, murmura t´elle d´une voix pâteuse.

Soudainement elle se redressa d´un coup et s´exclama :

-Attention, c´est un piège ! Le casino c´est un piège.

-On sait ! répondit Zorro avec mauvaise humeur.

La navigatrice leur raconta rapidement ce qui lui était arrivé et les deux jeunes hommes firent de mê se leva lentement et remarqua avec soulagement qu´elle pouvait marcher, en boitant certe, mais au moins elle pouvait avancer trois se dirigèrent vers la porte et l´ouvrirent lentement, tous les sens en eveil, prêts à se jeter sur quicquonque se dresserait sur leur instant ils furent éblouis. Pourtant la lumière dans l´endroit où ils étaient arrivés était tamisée mais ils s´étaient habitués à la pénombre. Ils étaient arrivés dans un couloir sol était couvert d´une moquette bordeau et les murs étaient couverts de papier peint. Tout les trois mètres une lampe dorée diffusait une faible lumière.

Ils avancèrent lentement, mais le couloir ne semblait jamais vouloir finir. Parfois il prenait un virage vers la gauche, parfois vers la droite et lentement ils perdirent tout sens de l´orientation et du temps. Cela gêna particulièrement Nami qui était habituée à connaître parfaitement leur position et qui, dans cette situation, se sentait complètement perdue.

Finalement ils arrivèrent devant une porte. Ils sentirent une véritable joie de se trouver face à une chose qui brisait la monotonie de ses couloirs se répétant à l´ porte était noire, élégante avec une poignée argentée. Une petite plaquette dorée accrochée à la porte portait l´inscription « V.I.P. ».Lorsque Nami ouvrit la porte elle eut tout de suite une impression incomfortable.

La pièce était tout aussi luxueuse que le couloir. Le sol était couvert de dalles blanches et dorés et au centre de la pièce il y avait une table. En s´approchant Nami vit qu´un échiquier avait été posé dessus. Il ne présentait que huit pièces. Trois noires et cinq blanches. Les pièces noires étaient groupés sur les cases du bord de l´échiquier, ce qui n´était pas possible si on suivait les règles du jeu car les pions étaient un cavalier, une tour et un l´autre côté de l´échiquier, posés sur deux rangs on pouvait voir deux pions, l´un à côté de l´autre. Une dame au centre, une tour, et dans la rangée juste derrière se trouvait un roi et un fou.

Nami les observa avec la plus grande attention alors que ses deux nakamas s´étaient bien vite détourné. Elle les appela et prit la parole d´une voix hésitante:

-J e ne suis pas sûre mais je pense que notre adversaire veux nous donner des informations sur lui.

Luffy la regarda avec des grands yeux et elle décida de leur expliquer se qu´elle pensait avoir découvert :

-Luffy tu sais jouer aux échecs.

Luffy lui répondit que non et Zoro ne connaissait pas les rêgles non plus. Nami les leur expliqua rapidement.

-Mais ici les pièces sont disposées de façon étrange. argumenta-t´elle. De plus avez- vous remarqué que d´un coté il y en a que trois.

-Et alors? demanda Luffy qui ne comprenait visiblement pas.

-Trois ! Nous sommes trois. Si je m´en tient aux règles du jeu d´échec je crois que chaque pièce symbolise l´un de nous : la tour, je pense que c´est Zorro.

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil comme pour demander une expliquation

- C´est une pièce qui peut facilement abattre d´autres pions mais elle n´est pas très mobile et ca, je crois que ca renvoie à la capacité extraordinaire de Zorro de se perdre, tout le temps.

Celui-ci voulut protester mais la navigatrice continua sans lui en laisser le temps. Je crois bien que le fou c´est moi. Le fou peut traverser l´échiquiers très rapidement et se glisse entre les pièces ennemies avec facilitée. Malgré cela il n´est pas considéré comme une pièce très forte.

Zorro et Luffy hochèrent la tête, ils suivaient son résonnement.

- Enfin le cavalier c´est Luffy, le cavalier est un personnage très étrange qui bouge de façon assez anarchique et est très imprévisible.

- Je suis imprévisible, demanda Luffy avec un air surpris.

Zorro et Nami hochèrent énergiquement la tête, même son équipage n´arrivait souvent pas à prévoir ce qu´allait faire leur capitaine.

Nami continua et son expression sembla traduire une certaine inquiétude :

-Nous devons nous battre contre cinq personnes. Visiblement celui qui dirige tout cela, le roi, se contentera probablement de tout diriger à distance. Dans les jeux d´échec le roi ne peut bouger que très lentement après tout.

Zorro semblait vouloir dire quelque chose depuis un moment et il finit par prendre la parole :

- Mais pourquoi nous donnerait-t´il autant d´information ?

Nami hésita un instant puis soupira :

- Ca veux probablement dire qu´il est sûr de gagner et de plus il doit considérer cela comme un jeu. Nous donner des informations doit faire partie de son plan.

Alors, demanda Luffy, comment on fait pour gagner. Je ne sais pas murmura Nami. Je m´inquiète surtout de ce qui pourrait arriver si on se perd.

Ils trouvèrent une porte qui les mena à un hall immense d´où partaient une multitude de couloirs semblables à ceux qu´ils avaient empruntés jusqu´à présent. Une musique s´élevait d´un vieux gramaphone. Les notes étaient fausses et le tempo bien trop lent. De plus une odeur de pouriture règnait dans l´air. Ils firent quelques pas en avant et Nami sentit soudainement une violente douleur au niveau de sa nuque comme si un insecte l´avait piqué. Elles voulut le dire à ses nakama mais au même moment ils entendirent des bruits de pas. Tout de suite Luffy et Zorro se placèrent dans une position défensive, prèts à se batre.

Mais lorsqu´ils virent ce qui arrivait ils comprirent que ce battre était inutile : L´homme qui se présenta devant eux ne pouvait pas se battre, il ne devrait même pas pouvoir marcher. Il s´agissait d´un homme d´une cinquantaine d´années, il portait une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir. Il avançait lentement et ouvrait la bouche sans pouvoir prononcer une parole.

C´est normal, on ne peut parler quand on est éventré.

Son visage était flasque et dénué de toute expression à l´exception de son sourire bien trop large qui semblait avoir été cousu sur ses traits. Du sang s´écoulait de son nez et du coin de sa bouche. Les yeux de l´homme étaient vides de vie et blanchâtres. Sa chemise était presque entièrement teintée de sang et déchirée sur sa partie inferieur. Le bas de son ventr était ouvert et Nami fut heureuse que la pénombre ne lui permettent pas de tout voir, malgré tout elle aperçut un bout de l´intestin de l´homme qui pendait jusqu´au sol. Une des jambes de l´homme devait être cassé et sa démarche était complètement irrégulière. Il s´approcha lentement de Nami qui figé d´horreur ne pensa pas à reculer.

L´homme n´était plus qu´à un mètre d´elle er murmura d´une voix à peine audible tout en tendant sa main ensanglanté vers elle :

-Mon cœur mademoiselle, voulez-vous…voulez-vous...

Chaque mot semblait lui couter un effort énorme mais il poursuivit:

- Demoiselle... voulez- vous ... mangez...mangez...mon coeur?

Il leva alors son autre bras et ils virent qu´il avait un scalpel dans la main. Luffy se prépara à l´attaquer pour défendre Nami qui visiblement, sous le choc, ne pouvait pas bouger mais l´homme soudainement abattit l´arme sur sa poitrine, à l´endroit où se trouvait son cœur.

Son sang se mit violement à couler mais l´ homme répéta :

- Mangez... mon cœur… demoiselle, mangez… mon cœur…

Il continua à murmurer même quand il s´écrasa sur le plusieurs instants aucun des trois ne parla puis Luffy dit :

- Il faut qu´on continue !

Zorro hocha la tête mais Nami ne semblait pas pouvoir détacher son regard du corps allongé sur le lui posa une main sur l´épaule et l´obligea à tourner la tête vers lui :

-Eh, Nami, On doit continuer d´accord.

La navigatrice hocha la tête et suivit son capitaine vers le fond de la salle.

Elle avait complètement oublié la piqure qu´elle avait reçue un peu plus tôt.


	3. Chapitre 3: Le fou succomba à la démence

**Voilà, chapitre trois. J´espère qu´il vous plaira.**

**Je voulais aussi vous demandez votre avis, c´est ma première fanfiction et je voulais savoir si vous trouver par exemple qu´il y a trop de descriptions ou que l´intrigue avance trop doucement (ou trop vite)… S´il vous plaît ca m´aiderait beaucoup d´avoir l´avis d´autres personnes.**

**Ps : je voudrais m´excuser d´avance pour la concordance des temps en fin de chapitre, elle est catastrophique mais je n´ai pas réussit à faire mieux ( j´aurais peut-être dut m´y prendre différemment).**

**Se chapitre est noté T**

Sanji regardait la silhouette irrégulière des montagnes de l´îles qui se détachait du ciel dans le couchant. Dans quelques minutes l´astre étincelant disparaîtrait derrière la ligne droite de l´horizon mais jusqu´à là il colorerait le ciel d´une gamme de rouges qui partait de l´orange clair et allait jusqu´au bordeaux profond. Sanji aimait contempler le coucher du soleil en fumant une cigarette, il n´y avait rien de plus reposant que d´observer ce magnifique spectacle.

Mais ce soir là l´esprit de Sanji était agité. Il était aisé de deviner la raison de son inquiétude. Nami, Luffy et le marimo étaient partis depuis sept heures et n´avaient donnés aucun signe de vie jusqu´à présent. Et même en admettant que Luffy et Zorro s´était égarés et étaient arrivés à l´autre extrémitée de l´île, il était peu probable qu´ils faille à Nami autant de temps pour les ramener au bateau.

Il entendit des pas derrière lui et vit du coin de l´œil la silhouette fine de Robin qui s´avançait vers lui. Il afficha une expression de joie et d´amour sur son visage et se tourna vers l´archéologue :

Robin-chwuaaaaan, que puis-je faire pour toi. Tu veux que je prépare un coktail ou un petit dessert que nous dégusterions face au coucher de soleil.

Robin ne dit rien et le regarda sans ciller. Finalement elle prit la parole et sa voix trahissait une certaine tension :

Nami est partie depuis sept heures.

Le sourire disparut du visage de Sanji et le cuisinier se tourna à nouveau vers le paysage de l´île. Il tira encore une fois sur sa cigarette et expira la fumée en fixant le bois du bastingage.

Robin poursuivit :

Je ne crois pas qu´un ennemi puisse facilement se débarasser de Zorro et Luffy en même temps mais je ne suis pas tranquille.

Sanji hocha la tête, il avait exactement le même sentiment.

Il se tourna vers Robin et marmona que si Luffy et le foutu marimo avait permis que quelquechose arrive à sa Nami-chan il ferait d´eux de la friture.

Robin ne tint pas compte de ce qu´ il disait et demanda ce qu´il comptait faire.

On attend encore une heure et s´ils ne sont pas revenus à ce moment alors on discute avec le reste de l´équipage pour voir ce qu´on fait.

Pendant ce temps

Plic, ploc, le bruit de gouttes résonnait dans le silence de la salle dans laquelle les trois Mugiwaras avaient pénétrés. Il s´agissait d´une sorte de lougne, meublé de fauteuils de cuir qui avaient l´air confortables, pourtant l´idée de s´y assoir ne traversa même pas l´esprit de Nami. Les fauteuils étaient occupés. Par des cadavres. Des hommes, des femmes portant des costumes et des robes élégantes. Ces messieurs et madames avaient tous un point commun : Ils avaient perdus la tête, littéralement.

Elles semblaient avoir été arrachés par une bête immense, la chaire était déchiquetée, la peau pendait en lambeaux, les os avaient été broyés. Leur sang se rependait en flot continu sur leur habits, coulait le long de leur jambes et tombait sur le sol, d´où le bruit de gouttes.

Nami détourna les yeux se sentant sur le point de défaillir et même Zorro qui était pourtant habitué à voir des choses peu appétissantes ne tenta pas d´examiner les corps mutilés de trop près.

La navigatrice avait pris un peu de retard et plusieurs fois Luffy et Zorro durent s´arrêter pour l´attendre. La jeune fille se sentait nauséeuse, ce qui était compréhensible, mais de plus depuis un moment elle se sentait engourdie, une douce langueur envahissait ses membres. La réalité autour d´ elle perdait de sa substance alors que certains détails s´imprimaient dans son esprit avec une netteté irréelle : la robe blanche d´une femme gorgée de sang, la vertèbre d´un jeune homme qui dépassé de la chair sanglante de son cou, le mince filet de sang qui coulait le long du bras flétri et pâle d´une vieille dame.

Luffy l´appela une nouvelle fois et un peu d´irritation pointait dans sa voix. La navigatrice se tourna vers lui et resta tétanisée de stupeur. Elle ne regardait pas son capitaine, elle regardait la chose, ou plutôt la personne derrière lui. Son sang se figea dans ses veines et elle arrêta de respirer pendant quelques instants, puis sa respiration devint précipitée, irrégulière, rapide, bien trop rapide.

Jamais elle ne l´aurait oublié, sa haute stature, ses traits durs, son teint bleuâtre, son expression vorace et ses petits yeux noirs et fixes qui l´observait comme une proie. Elle se mit à trembler violemment.

Arlong se tenait devant elle.

Son sourire sauvage était resté inchangé mais de nombreux détails le différenciaient du monstre dont elle se souvenait. Ses habits d'abord. Il portait une chemise noire et des pantalons de la même couleur. Et ses blessures aussi : toute la partie gauche de son visage était ravagée, les os à nu, une substance poisseuse coulant le longs de sa mâchoire, de son coup jusqu´à sa poitrine ou elle disparaissait dans le trou béant qui avait remplacé son cœur. Quelques côtes dépassaient de son torse ravagé et une odeur de pourriture se mêlait aux effluves marines qui se dégageait de l´homme poisson.

Lentement, très lentement il fit un pas en avant, puis un autre en direction de Nami, celle- ci n´arrivait plus a réfléchir, encore moins bouger son corps. Son esprit se révoltait face à ce qu´elle voyait. La terreur l´envahissait comme un poison et elle ne pouvait que répéter faiblement « ne t´approche pas, ne t´approche pas ». Quand Arlong ne fut plus qu´à quelques mètres elle se mit à hurler d´une voie aigue : « ne m´approche pas, ne me touche pas ».

Il s´avanca et tendit la main. A ce moment elle fit un pas en arrière, trébucha tomba, tenta de se relever. Trop tard. Une main osseuse et gluante mais d´une force exceptionnelle se referma sur son poignet. Nami sentit des larmes couler sur sa joue et elle tira de toutes ses forces sur son bras pour se dégager mais l´homme poisson l´attira impitoyablement vers lui. Elle sentit son souffle putride dans son coup. Il murmura d´une voie doucereuse qui cachait mal sa haine des mots dans l´oreille de la jeune fille et elle devint livide.

- Nami, murmura t´il, regarde ce que je suis devenu à cause de toi. Est-ce que tu devine ce que je ressens. Chaque jour depuis que j´ai été vaincu j´ai rêvé à ce que je pourrais de faire.

La navigatrice sentit la tension autour de son poignet se relâcher pendant un instant et elle en profita pour se dégager d´un geste brusque. Les ongles d´Arlong labourèrent la peau de son bras mais elle n´y ne prêta aucune attention. Chaque fibre de son être était concentrée sur le fait de s´échapper. Toute sa vie semblait se résumer à la fuite.

L´adrénaline lui prêta des forces qu´elle n´aurait pas supposé posséder mais elle l´empêchait aussi de réfléchir. La jeune fille courut de toutes ses forces vers une porte ouverte à sa droite. Elle devait quitter cette pièce, mettre la plus grande distance possible entre cet endroit et elle.

Cette pensée était la dernière chose cohérente qui survécut aux tumultes dans son esprit.

Quelqu´un ce plaça devant elle pour l´arrêter, une terreur horrible l´envahit. Elle se jeta en arrière évitant la main que la personne tendait vers elle. La navigatrice se propulsa en avant, évita l´homme qui tentait de la stopper et se précipita dans l´ouverture de la porte.

Luffy regarda Nami disparaître sans comprendre, il était sous le choc, incapable de réagir. Il y a encore deux minutes tout allait bien (enfin aussi bien que les choses peuvent se passer lorsqu´on est coincé dans un piège) puis il avait appelé Nami pour qu´elle se dépêche et là, il avait vu sur son visage une expression de terreur absolu. Elle semblait regarder quelque chose derrière lui et quoi que ce soit cela lui inspirait une peur sans borne. Il avait alors appelé son nom mais elle ne semblait pas l´entendre.

C´est à ce moment que la situation avait commencé à devenir inquiétante. La peur de Nami ne semblait qu´augmenter et elle parlait dans le vide, puis elle c´était mise à hurler « ne m´approche pas, ne me touche pas ». Luffy avait compris que quelquechose n´était pas en ordre avec Nami, pas en ordre du tout. Elle voyait une personne dans cette pièce et cette personne lui inspirait de la terreur et du dégoût.

Sauf qu´il n´y n'avait personne.

Et le comportement de la navigatrice devint encore plus étrange. Soudainement elle tomba, rampa sur quelques mêtrse. Elle commença à se débattre et à ce tordre avec vigueur et ce précipita finalement vers une sortie de la pièce.

Cet à ce moment que Zorro, qui était resté comme Luffy immobile et désorienté, se décida à agir. Il se positionna sur le chemin de Nami et tenta de l´arrêter et c´est à ce moment que Luffy sentit une peur terrible l´envahir car il n´ y avait pas de doute quand aux sentiments qui habitaient les yeux de Nami lorsqu´elle vit Zorro : la terreur, la haine peut-être même.

Elle avait peur de Zorro.

Elle avait peur d´un de ses nakamas, d´une personne à laquelle elle était lié par une confiance sans bornes.

Luffy apercut une lueur de souffrance et d´incompréhension dans les yeux de Zorro et il en fut tout aussi affecter.

Nami réussit à s´échapper et disparu dans les ténèbres d´un des couloirs.

Un instant seul le bruit régulier des gouttes de sang était audible. Zorro finit par parler, il avait besoin de briser ce silence. Ce qui venait de se passer le laissait désorienté, profondément troublé et effrayé. Qu´est-ce qui pouvait avoir poussé Nami à agir de façon aussi illogique et étrange alors que d´habitude elle était tellement rationnelle ? Cet endroit avait éveillé en lui un très mauvais pressentiment mais maintenant il avait la certitude que chaque minute qu´il passait dans ce bâtiment les rapprochait d´un gouffre qui leur ferait perdre l´esprit et peut-être aussi la vie. Mais il fallait parer au plus pressé :

Luffy, je ne sais pas ce qui vient de se passer, dit l´escrimeur, mais il faut que l´on retrouve Nami.

Luffy hocha la tête, elle avait besoin d´aide, cela ne faisait aucun doute et Luffy devinait que le temps était compté.

Les deux Mugiwara s´enfoncèrent à la suite de la jeune fille dans les souterrains du casino.

Ils n´avait pas remarqué la caméra qui les observaient, ils ne pouvaient savoir que deux yeux avides étaient posés sur eux, ils ignoraient que cinq étages plus haut une personne scrutait chacun de leur mouvements.

Une multitude d´écrans recouvrait les murs de la salle ou cet homme se trouvait. Certains montraient Nami en train de s´enfuir, d´autres Luffy et Zorro qui lui courraient après elle, d´autres enfin montrait certains des évènements des heures précédentes.

Seulement éclairé par le halo bleuté des écrans, l´homme observait silencieusement ce qui se passait. Quand il vit Nami se débattre contre son ennemi invisible un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres. Il était presque impossible de distinguer quelles expressions animait son visage car il était caché dans les ténèbres et ses yeux étaient couverts de petites lunettes personnes se tenaient derrière lui, quatre pour être précis, tous de taille et de corpulences différentes et placés à divers endroits de la pièce certains étaient négligemment appuyés contre le mur, d´autres se tenait droit comme des soldats. Mais tous quatre gardaient la même distance respectueuse entre eux et l´homme.

On aurait dit un roi fou entouré de ces pions dans son royaume d´images et de contrôle.


	4. Chapter 4: La tour est touchée

**Salut, voilà le prochain chapitre, désolé que cela est duré aussi longtemps, mais le prochain chapitre devrait venir plus vite car j´ai coupé celui-ci en deux ( c´est pour-cà qu´il est un peu plus court) sinon je ne savais pas quand m´arrêter.  
**

**Et d'ailleurs j´ai une idée, si vous poster une review je crois que je pourrais écrire plus vite.**

**Ce chapitre est noté T-**

Zorro courrait aussi vite qu´il pouvait mais il commençait à douter sérieusement qu´ils puisse retrouver Nami si les choses continuait comme ca. Tous les cinquante mètre ils tombaient sur un croisement et ni lui ni Luffy n'avaient un moyen de savoir par où leur navigatrice était passée. Et à chaque croisement Zorro avait la désagréable impression qu´il s´éloignaient de plus en plus de Nami. Malgré cela il remarqua quelques changements. Il lui semblait qu´ils étaient descendus d´un étage et les couloirs devenaient moins luxueux, plus sales aussi. Ils semblaient être arrivés dans les parties réservées aux domestiques. Mais même ici les couloirs étaient tout aussi interminables et semblables les uns aux autres.

L´escrimeur ne voulait pas perdre espoir, n´avait pas le droit et c´est pourquoi il continuait à courir. Quand soudainement il entendit un bruit de pas derrière lui et crut apercevoir l´éclat d´une chevelure rousse. Il s´arrêta brutalement et appela Luffy sans se retourner, n´entendant pas de réponse il se regarda derrière son épaule et ne vit pas Luffy, son capitaine avait visiblement tourné au prochain croisement et était hors de portée de sa voix.

Zorro jura, il hésita quelques instants, conscient que chaque seconde qu´il perdait le séparait un peu plus de ses nakamas. Il finit par décider de suivre Nami, après tout Luffy pourrait probablement se débrouiller tout seul. Il suivit le chemin que la jeune fille avait pris, écoutant le bruit de ses pas et arriva dans un énième couloir mais celui-ci menait à une salle.

L´épéiste s´arrêta net, posa sa main sur un de ses sabre et de l´autre ouvrit violemment la porte, celle-ci s´ouvrit sur une sorte de garde mangé et un instant il resta immobile sans bouger. Seul le bruit régulier des réfrigérateurs troublait le silence. Deux porcs entiers pendaient du plafond, leurs yeux voilés semblaient posés sur Zorro.

Soudainement, une chose tomba devant Zorro avec un bruit mat, le faisant sursauter. Lorsqu´il baissa les yeux la première chose qu´il vit fut une tignasse rousse. Il sentit une vague d´appréhension l´envahir avant de se rendre à l´évidence : la personne allongé sur le sol n´était pas Nami.

D'ailleurs la personne devant lui n´était pas humaine, et pas bien vivante non plus. Zorro sentit le dégoût l´envahir, il n´aimait pas ce qu´il voyait. La chose avait une taille et une forme assez humaine : de longs membres squelettiques, des doigts d´une longueur effrayante et une peau qui bien que translucide et couverte d´ecchymose ne pouvait qu´ être humaine. Et pourtant il manquait deux choses essentiel à cette créature pour qu´elle puisse être considéré comme un être humain: de la chaleur et un visage.

Sa tête était couverte de la chevelure rousse qui l´avait fait ressembler à leur navigatrice mais son visage était plat, sans nez, sans bouche, sans yeux. Quelqu´un avait néanmoins pris la peine de lui peindre des traits : deux points noirs pour les yeux et une longue ligne courbe qui s´étendait presque d´une oreille à une autre : la bouche.

Le reste de son corps était nu mais de tout façon cette chose ne présentait aucun des caractéristiques qui auraient permis de déterminer son sexe.

Zorro soupira et se rendit compte qu´une fois de plus il était tombé dans un piège. Il se retourna et voulut quitter la pièce mais il se rendit compte que la porte était fermée. Cela ne l´inquiéta pas vraiment. Pour Zorro une porte fermée était seulement un obstacle mineur.

Il tira ses sabre de leurs fourreaux et dans un même mouvement les abattit sur la porte.

Contre toute attente elle tint bon.

L´escrimeur jura. Au moment où ses sabres étaient entrés en contacte avec le métal de la porte il avait compris.

Les portes étaient couvertes de Haki d´armement. Et cela voulait dire qu´il y avait quelqu´un de l´autre côté de la porte. Quelqu´un de fort.

À ce moment il entendit une voix et reconnut le ton moqueur du majordome :

- Il semblerait que tu sois enfermé Roronoa Zorro, je dois avouer que je suis presque surpris de la facilité avec laquelle nous avons put nous débarrasser de toi.

- Et qu´est- ce qui vous fait dire que vous vous êtes débarrassés de moi ?

Le majordome soupira comme si la remarque de Zorro l´ennuyait.

- Roronoa Zorro tu es fait comme un rat. Depuis le début vous n´aviez aucune chance, vous êtes comme trois petites souris perdues et apeurées. Et moi, je viens d´attraper une jolie petite souris aux cheveux verts.

Comme si pris par une soudaine inspiration tentait de se remémorer quelque chose.

Attends, il y a une chanson qui dit quelque chose comme ca.

Un instant, ca me reviendra.

Zoro ne dit rien, déconcerté. Il ne savait pas à quel jeux son adversaire jouait, mais cela le mettait mal à l´aise.

Ah voila, je me souviens. L´homme esquissa quelques notes et chantonna.

Une sourie verte,

Qui courrait dans l´herbe…

Malheur je crois bien que j´ai oublié le reste des paroles. Je vais devoir improviser :

Une sourie verte,

Qui courait dans l´herbe,

J´veux jouer a un p´tit jeux,

Je la cloue contre un pieu,

Ces messieurs me disent,

Trempez-la dans l´huile,

Brisez lui les os,

Elle mourra sans un mot.

Et soudainement l´homme se mit à rire.

Zorro continua à se taire. Il commençait à doutez sérieusement de la santé mentale de cet homme. Mais au-delà de cela il n´aimez pas cette situation. Zorro se rendit compte qu´il détestait cet endroit, ces couloirs pareils à un labyrinthe où même des gens normaux se perdaient. Ces pièges qui semblaient avoir été préparés à leur intension et leurs adversaires tellement confiants qui semblaient tous savoir d´eux.

L´escrimeur raffermit sa prise autour des manches de ses katanas et cette impression familière le rassura, tant qu´il pouvait se battre il ne sentait aucune peur.

À ce moment la porte fut arrachée de ses gonds et vola en direction de Zorro. Celui-ci la détruisit facilement mais en voyant la personne qui lui faisait face il se figea.

Il s´agissait bien du majordome mais dans l état présent des choses cela était dur à dire.

Deux énormes mandibules avaient pris la place de sa bouche. Une multitude d´yeux ornait son visage et quatre pattes velues et squelettiques dépassaient de ses habits. Son corps entier était recouvert de sang et d´une substance gluante.

Le majordome eut une sorte de rictus et dit :

Qui a-t´il, mon fruit du démon ne te plait pas, je suis un homme araignée tu sais.

L´homme sourit et continua d´une voix chuintante :

Et Roronoa, tu voudrais bien m´amuser, c´est tellement ennuyant quand mes adversaires ne résistent pas. Vas-y attaque-moi, court, tente de t´enfuir, ca rendra ma tâche plus amusante.

Le combat commença lorsque Zorro l´attaqua tout d´un coup. Son adversaire para et s´envola, mais l´escrimeur remarqua qu´il s´accrochait à des centaines de minuscules fils blancs.

Rapidement le combat devint inégal, Zorro avait du mal à se battre dans un espace aussi confiné et devait en même temps éviter les huit pâtes tranchantes de l´homme-araignée, ses files argentés et le poison qui le recouvrait.

Une énième fois il parvint à éviter de justesse un des fils que lui lançait le majordome quand soudainement il sentit comme un des crochets de l´arachnoïde fonçait en sa direction et il comprit qu´il ne pourrait l´éviter. L´escrimeur se prépara mentalement à la douleur et sentit comme l´appendice transperça son épaule et le cloua sans merci contre un tuyau d´aération. Il n´eut même pas le temps de tenter de se dégager qu´il sentit que son avant-bras avait été perforé de la même façon.

Il lâcha un grognement de douleur et sentit comme le poison de son adversaire envahit ses veines.


	5. Chapter 5: La reine s amuse

**Voilà le prochain chapitre, je l´ai réécrit en partie et je pense qu´il ne doit pas y avoir trop de fautes.**

**Je voulais aussi m´excuser pour l´orthographe dans le dernier chapitre, je l´ai posté tard dans la nuit et en le relisant je me suis rendue compte qu´il est bourré de fautes, je les corrigerai dans les prochains jour.**

**Ce chapitre est noté K **

Les Mugiwara c´étaient rassemblés autour de la table de la salle à manger du Sunny. Pourtant il n´était pas l´heure du repas et Sanji n´était pas en cuisine mais assis en bout de table. Les six membres restants de l´équipage affichaient un air grave, l´ambiance était tendue.

Ceci était plutôt mauvais signe car les mugiwara était le genre d´équipage qui faisait preuve tout le temps d´une bonne humeur et d´un optimisme contagieux, que ce soit au moment d´affronter un ouragan ou avant une bataille dangereuse. Ceci ne pouvait signifier qu´une chose : la situation était grave, très grave.

Sanji se leva et posa ses mains sur la table, il sentit tous les regards des membres de l´équipage peser sur lui. Le cuisinier avala une grande bouffée d´air et commença :

- Bon, tout le monde sait ce qui arrive : Nami-chan est partie depuis plus de deux heures à la recherche des deux imbéciles. Et ça fait au moins neuf heures qu´ ils sont partis.

Un instant il s´arrêta avant de continuer :

- Si c´était seulement Luffy et Zorro qui avaient disparu je ne m´inquiéterais pas mais avec Nami il n´y a aucune raison qu´ils ne soit pas revenus,… sauf…

Sanji se tut, il ne s´avit pas vraiment comment terminer sa phrase tant il redoutait cette possibilité.

- … sauf, continua Robin, s´ils sont tombés sur un ennemi plus puissant qu´eux, qu´il ait réussit à les vaincre sans que l´on remarque qu´une bataille à lieu et qu´après cela il les est tué ou envoyé à la marine ou encore torturé ou alors…

- … arrête de dire des choses aussi horribles, cela ne peut pas arriver, la coupa Usopp, mais son ton manquait de conviction. Ils savaient tous que s´il tombaient dans les griffes de la marine, où dans celles de n´importe quel autre de leurs ennemis les choses les plus abominables pourraient leur advenir.

Un moment tout le monde resta plongé dans leur pensées puis Sanji attira de nouveau l´attention sur lui en prenant la parole.

- Quoi qui soit arrivé on ne laissera personne leurs faire du mal, il sont nos nakamas, c´est notre rôle de les aider si quelque chose leur est arrivé.

Les autres membres de l´équipage ne disaient rien mais Sanji pouvait lire dans leurs yeux une résolution et un courage inébranlable. Que se soit sur le minois mignon et couvert de fourrure de Chopper ou sur le visage calme de Robin il voyait une expression décidé.

Ils iraient secourir leur Nakamas même s´il fallait qu´ils plongent dans les profondeurs de l´enfer.

Le casino se dressait, menacent, dans les dernières lueurs du crépuscule. Il n´avait pas fallut beaucoup de temps aux six mugiwara pour le trouver et il était de loin le bâtiment le plus suspect de l´île. Brook était resté pour garder le bateau s´il fallait qu´ils s´échappent rapidement.

Ils étaient d'abord restés dissimulés un peu plus loin mais Sanji, qui avait un mauvais pressentiment concernant cet endroit, était devenu impatient et avait décidé qu´il était temps de passer à l´attaque.

Il s´avancèrent avec prudence en direction du casino. Le sol devant eux était couvert de tas de terre fraîchement retournée. Soudainement ils virent qu´une silhouette fluette leur faisait face. Il s´agissait d´une toute jeune fille de quatorze, peu être quinze ans, elle était entièrement vêtue de noir et son visage était calme et figé si bien qu´elle ressemblait presque à une de ces vieilles poupées de porcelaine, au teint blancs et aux visage d´enfants.

La jeune fille n´avait pas prit une posture agressive mais tous sentirent l´énergie destructrice qui se dégageait d´elle et ceux qui maîtrisaient le fluide remarquèrent le Haki d´armement qui la recouvrait presque entièrement.

Un instant elle leur fit face sans rien dire puis elle s´inclina et annonça d´une voix claire et triste :

- Chers visiteurs, je suis honorée de voir qu´autant de personnes se sont déplacés pour voir notre casino, mais je suis confuse, il semblerait que nous n´aillons plus de chambres pour vous accueillir, je ne peux que m´excuser et vous proposer de revenir nous voir un peu plus tard. De plus…

- … Laissez tomber ça mademoiselle, la coupa Sanji, on sait que nos amis sont à l´intérieur, je ne peux pas me battre contre une femme alors laissez-nous passer.

La jeune fille soupira et secoua la tête d´un air lassé.

- Soyez raisonnable, je ne pense pas qu´un conflit soit nécessaire. Sachez que nous nous occupons tout particulièrement de vos amis et que nous leur offrons nos meilleurs services.

Chopper qui se retenait depuis un moment d´exploser de rage finit par utiliser le Kung Fu point pour l´attaquer mais la jeune fille l´évita et lorsque le jeune docteur toucha le sol derrière elle il faillit être tué par une explosion impressionnante.

À ce moment ils comprirent pourquoi le sol semblait labouré : Tout le terrain était truffé de mines.

La jeune fille eut un petit rire devant les regards haineux que lui lançait les mugiwaras.

- Qui a-t´il murmura t´elle. Je suis toujours étonné que les pirates s´attendent tellement que l´on joue en suivant leurs règles. Mais dans notre cas c´est moi qui déciderait.

Les autres Mugiwara en avaient assez entendus ils était près à attaquer à tout moment. Pourtant la jeune fille ne paraissait pas inquiété le moins du monde par cela. Elle fixait avec attention une montre à gousset.

Mais soudainement Chopper s´effondra. D´abord les autres membres de l´équipage pensèrent qu´il s´agissait de l´arrière coup du choc dut à l ´explosion à laquelle il n´avait échappé que de peu et Robin s´agenouilla à ces côtés. Mais quelques secondes plus tard Franky tomba à genoux avec une expression de souffrance sur son visage.

- Je me demandais combien de temps le poison prendrait avant d´agir. Murmura la jeune fille.

Usopp la regarda d´un air alarmé, « poison ? » lâcha t´il avant de s´évanouir également.

- Oui, expliqua la jeune fille d´un ton calme et égal, j´ai mélangé du poison à toute les sources d´eau potable de l´île, or vous vous y êtes approvisionnés plusieurs fois pendant les derniers jours. La substance qui c´est introduite dans votre corps ne devait se déclancher que si elle entrait en contacte avec une molécule spéciale. Cela c´est produit lorsque la bombe qui contenait un gaz spécial a explosé.

La jeune fille eut un sourire satisfait, comme une écolière heureuse d´avoir fait un bon travail.

La plupart des Mugiwaras étaient à terre, seul Robin et Sanji tenait encore debout :

- Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir tués plus tôt, avant que l´on ne viennent ici ? demanda Robin à bout de force.

La jeune fille adopta de nouveau une expression ennuyée, elle soupira et expliqua :

- Je ne peut pas vous tuez, pas maintenant, nous avons besoin de vous vivants après tout.

La jeune fille baissa la tête puis la releva avec une sourire sauvage peint sur les lèvres :

- Et puis c´est bien plus théâtral comme ça, vous voir tous, s´effondrant sur le sol, vulnérables, impuissants, alors que vos amis, je vous l´assure, on besoin de votre aide.

Sanji sentit comme la détresse l´emplit, ses nakama était probablement à une centaine de mètres de lui et il ne pouvait RIEN FAIRE. Il avait envie de hurler son désespoir et en même temps il sentit une haine immense grandir en lieu.

Plus aucun des membres de l´équipage n´avait la force de tenir debout et la plupart étaient déjà tombés dans l´inconscience.

Sanji voyait lui aussi comme des points noirs envahissaient sa vision. Il se força à rouvrir la bouche et demanda d´une voix proche d´un râle :

- Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi fais-tu…fais-tu cela ?

Comme si cet effort avait consumé ses dernières forces il tomba inconscient et ne put pas entendre la réponse à sa question.

- Je suis la reine et en tant que telle il est de mon devoir d´obeillir aux ordres du roi.


	6. Chapter 6: La rage du cavalier

**Voila, un nouveau chapitre !**

**Avant de commencer je voulais remercier toutes les personnes qui m´ont écrit une review et qui continuent à le faire. Je ne sais pas si ils réalisent à quel point c´est encourageant. Franchement, merci, je vous aime.**

**Surtout n´hésiter pas à me laissez des critiques aussi, ca me permet de m´améliorer (enfin essayer de m´améliorer).**

**Bon, assez de papotages, voici le chapitre.**

**- noté M, surtout pour le début -**

Pendant ce temps, quelque part dans les sous-sols du casino :

Luffy se tenait au milieu d´un couloir sans bouger, ses traits cachés par l´ombre que son chapeau lançait sur son visage; le jeune garçon venait de réaliser qu´il avait un problème :

Il était seul.

Le capitaine au chapeau de paille avait une vision assez simple du monde, pour lui toute la terre tournait autour de lui, ou pour être plus exacte, autour de ses nakamas. Il savait que la chose la plus importante pour lui, c´était eux. Or en ce moment, un sentiment horrible le taraudait, il sentait que ces amis étaient en danger mais lui était coincé dans un dédale de couloirs. Cela le rendait fou.

Soudainement il releva la tête et ses traits étaient marqués par la colère. Ca patience était à bout, ce labyrinthe sans fin l´enrageait.

Son bras c´était teinté d´une couleur sombre et lorsqu´il le lança en direction du mur celui-ci explosa avec un bruit assourdissant : Luffy avait décidé de se fabriquer son propre chemin à travers le labyrinthe de couloirs.

Après avoir défoncé une demi- douzaine de murs il se retrouva soudainement dans un espace plus vaste, la lumière y était crue et il cligna des yeux quelques instants avant d´observer la scène qui se présentait devant ses yeux.

Il était visiblement arrivé dans la cuisine de l´hotel, la salle était grande mais couverte de plans de travail, de fours, d´éviers, de frigos. Tout y était propre, blanc, immaculé.

Et cela ne mettait que trop en valeur la couleur qui se détachait de toute cette blancheur :

Le pourpre.

Proprement entreposés dans des bacs, empilés dans des étagères, remplissant les frigos, se trouvaient des bras.

Ils avaient étés coupés de façon nette au niveau des coudes laissant la plaie ouverte. On distinguait clairement les os ainsi que des veines qui déversaient un flot de sang plus ou moins coagulé. Luffy sentit une vague de nausée l´envahir à la vue de ce morbide spectacle.

Au milieu de cette scène d´horreur il y avait deux garçons, plus exactement deux siamois, reliés au niveau de leurs bras et de leurs bustes.

C´était une vision étrange et grotesque que de voir ces enfants couper de leur deux bras des membres humains. Une expression joyeuse était peinte sur leur visages et ils ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué Luffy.

Celui-ci s´avança et s´arrêta juste devant eux. Sur son visage la rage et le dégoût se mêlaient.

Mais les deux jumeaux n´y prêtèrent aucune attention, l´un d´eux leva la tête et observa Luffy avec un sourire innocent.

Luffy resta quelques instants sans rien dire avant de prendre la parole d´une voix d´un calme effrayant :

- Que faîtes-vous ?

L´autre garçon leva la tête et les mains cessèrent un moment leur œuvre macabre.

- Et bien le maître nous a dit de compter les habitants, alors on les a apportés ici.

- Mais c´est dur de compter autant de monde, on n'arrêtait pas d´oublier qui on a déjà compté et qui on a oublié. Ajouta l´autre

- Alors maintenant chaque fois que l´on compte quelqu´un ou lui coupe un bras, comme ça on sait qui on a déjà compté et on se trompe plus.

- Et chaque fois que l´on en a compté dix on fait des paquets avec les bras et on fait un petit trait sur une feuille pour se souvenir. Comme ça c´est facile. Termina le premier.

Luffy les regarda un instant. Son esprit n´arrivait pas à juger la situation. Tout cela lui semblait irréel. La cruauté du crime qui se tramait sur cette île et la candeur des deux garçons semblaient tellement incompatibles et pourtant c´était eux qui avaient les mains pleines de sang et qui magnaient des couteaux de boucher.

Mais ce qu´il voyait d'abord, c´était la liste. Deux pages entières étaient couvertes des petits traits rouges. Luffy ne tenta pas de calculer le nombres de morts qui se cachait derrière ses petites marques, de toute façon il n´était pas bon en mathes, mais ce qu´il savait c´est qu´il y avait beaucoup trop de traits.

- Pourquoi ? murmura le capitaine des chapeaux de paille.

- Il fallait tout faire disparaître…, commença l´un des deux.

- …avant que vous veniez, continua l´autre.

Luffy les regarda avec haine,

- Qui vous a dit de faire cela. Le ton du jeune garçon était effrayant et il tenait ses yeux chargés de rage fixés sur les deux garçons.

Ceux-ci semblèrent remarquer sa colère pour la première foi et soudainement une expression apeurée apparut sur leurs visages.

- C´est le maître, murmura l´un.

- C´est le roi, murmura l´autre.

- Qui ? répéta Luffy et il n´eut pas besoin de dire que si la réponse ne le satisfaisait pas les deux jumeaux souffriraient.

- Le roi est notre maître, murmura un des garçons, il nous a dit de faire cela.

- Et on lui obéît toujours, car ce qu´il dit est juste.

- Il nous a recueillit lorsque tout le monde voulait nous tuer parce qu´on est « spécial ».

- Lui ne nous traite pas de monstre, il ne dit pas que l´on vient du diable…

- …Il n´essaye pas de nous brûler, il ne nous jette pas dans la mer alors que l´on ne sait pas nager…

- … Et il a même tué les gens qui nous avaient tourmentés. Finit l´un des deux d´une voix faible en indiquant vaguement le tas de corps derrière lui.

Luffy sentit sa rage se calmer. Il ne savait pas vraiment si ce qui se passait était juste ou pas, et cela ne l´intéressait pas, une seule chose restait clair dans son esprit, une seule question subsistait :

- Que veut faire votre maître de mes nakamas ?

Un instants les deux semblèrent réfléchir puis l´un deux parla :

- Il veut les blesser…

- …les faire souffrir…, continua l´autre.

- …les utiliser…

- …les tuer. Termina le premier.

Luffy sentit une peur horrible lui tirailler les entrailles. Il saisit un couteau qui traînait sur un plan de travail et le dirigea sur les deux garçons, puis demanda :

- Où sont mes nakamas.

Les jumeaux se mirent à trembler mais se turent.

- OÙ. SONT. MES. NAKAMAS.

Le corps frêle des siamois était parcourut de frissons et ils comprirent qu´ils allaient mourir.

Quand soudainement une voix s´éleva derrière Luffy. Celui-ce se retourna instantanément et vit une jeune fille entièrement vêtue de noir. Derrière lui il entendit les jumeaux murmurer un mot : « la reine ». Le capitaine des mugiwara raffermit sa prise sur le couteau et se tint près à attaquer. Mais la jeune fille parla d´une voix calme :

- Leur poser des questions ne sert à rien, ils ne sont pas autorisés à parler.

Luffy sentit d´instinct qu´il n´aimait pas la jeune fille et il demanda d´une voix vibrante de rage :

- Je veux voir mes nakamas.

La jeune fille réfléchit un instant puis s´inclina :

- Soit, si vous désirez voir vos amis je vous conseille de vous rendre dans la chambre 367 au troisième étage de la partie hôtelière de notre casino.

Luffy ne perdit pas un instant et se précipita par la porte en direction de l´endroit qui lui avait été indiqué.

Sanji se réveilla lentement. Tout son corps le faisait souffrir et il avait l´impression que sa tête était sur le point d´exploser. Lentement il ouvrit les yeux mais chaque raid de lumière qui perçait à travers ses paupières lui causait une douleur horrible, il décida de garder les yeux fermés. Soudainement il se souvint de ce qui c´était passé avant qu´il ne tombe inconscient. Ignorant la douleur il ouvrit les yeux et prit une position assise.

Il se trouvait dans la cale du Sunny et se demandait ce qu´il faisait là. Chopper accourut et hurla d´un air excité au autres de venir.

Le médecin lui donna quelque chose à boire et après cela Sanji se sentit mieux.

Il regarda autour de lui et vit que la plupart de ses nakamas étaient éveillés bien qu´ils avaient l´air d´être revenus à eux que récemment.

Chopper lui expliqua qu´il avait repris conscience en premier et les avait tous amenés ici sous sa monster-forme.

- là bas, murmura t´il d´un air incertain, j´ai trouvé quelque chose que cette bizarre fille à dut laisser derrière elle à notre intention. Je l´ai ramené.

Le petit renne montra du doit une valise de cuir noir posée sur la table.

Sanji s´en approcha mais sentit le stress le gagner. Il appréhendait ce qu´il pourrait y trouver. Finalement il l´ouvrit. Il y avait une lettre et trois objets dedans : deux bracelets et un sabre.

Les yeux de Sanji restèrent fixés sur les objets :Les deux bracelets, d'abord, il s´agissait de ceux que Nami portait tout le temps. Quand au sabre, c´était Wado Ichimonji, un des sabres de Zorro et de plus celui qui semblait lui importer le plus. Ca poignée ainsi que le fourreau étaient couverts de sang.

Sanji resta quelques instant sans bouger puis tendit vers la main et saisit la lettre. Il la déplia et la posa à plat sur une table pour que tout le monde puisse lire.

Il n´avait qu´une phrase, écrite à la plume d´une écriture propre et raffinée.

_Nous n´avons besoin que d´un pion pour jouer à notre jeux, les deux autres ne sont pas indispensable._

_Cordialement_

_ La reine_

Après avoir lut ces quelques mots Sanji se leva brusquement et sortit en claquant la porte.

La plupart des membres de l´équipage le regardèrent avec étonnement et Chopper leva ses yeux vers Robin en quête d´une explication.

Celle-ci avait toujours son expression calme calquée sur le visage mais le petit médecin remarqua une lueur d´inquiétude dans son regard.

- Chopper, ces bracelets, Nami les a reçus de sa sœur, tu crois qu´elle les donnerais volontairement a l´ennemi ?

Le petit renne secoua la tête, l´archéologue continua :

- Et le sabre, tu crois que Zorro l´aurait remis à un adversaire.

- En aucun cas, murmura Chopper.

- Cela signifie qu´ils sont tous deux à la merci de notre ennemi.

Le petit médecin fit de son mieux pour ne pas éclater en sanglots et fit signe à Robin de continuer :

- En nous envoyant cette lettre, la jeune fille que nous avons vu veut nous faire comprendre qu´elle pourrait disposer d´eux à tout moment.

Chopper la regarda avec un air perdu mais la jeune femme continua.

- En gros, expliqua t´elle, Nami et Zorro servent d´otages, la situation est critique parce que maintenant on ne peut rien entreprendre pour les sortir de là sans risquer leurs vies.

**J´espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, je voudrais savoir si vous trouvez que Luffy est trop OOC, d'ailleurs donnez-moi votre avis, vous pensez que Luffy serait suffisamment inconscient pour courir droit jusqu´à cette salle 367 sans prendre aucune précaution ?**


	7. Chapter 7: L homme roux et l homme bleu

**Bien, voilà le nouveau chapitre. On en saura un tout petit peu plus sur le grand méchant.**

**J´aime un peu moins ce chapitre, j´ai eut du mal à écrire certaines parties, j´espère que c´est pas mal quand même.**

**Enfin voilà, n´oubliez pas que même une toute petite review me fait plaisir.**

- Ce chapitre est noté T + -

_En gros, expliqua Robin, Nami et Zorro servent d´otages, la situation est critique parce que maintenant on ne peut rien entreprendre pour les sortir de là sans risquer leurs vies._

Un instant personne ne dit rien, chaqu´ un d´eux semblait réfléchir pour lui-même, chaqu´un tentait de trouver une solution à cette situation.

En dehors sur le pont du bateau Sanji se tenait sans parler, la pluie ruisselait sur son visage pourtant il ne semblait pas le remarquer. Plus par habitude que par envie il prit une cigarette et tenta de l´allumer mais l´averse l´en empêcha. Il soupira et jeta la cigarette par-dessus bord.

Il était habité par la colère mais celle-ci provenait surtout de son inquiétude. La situation était sans précédente. Le cuisinier savait que les prises d´otages étaient toujours complexes et délicates à résoudre et se soldait souvent par la mort d´un ou plusieurs otages. De plus leur adversaire semblait parfaitement organisé, intelligent et puissant. Il avait toujours plusieurs coups d´avance sur eux et n´avait jusqu´à présent commis aucune erreur.

Sanji se rabroua intérieurement, en l´absence de Luffy, Zorro et Nami c´était a lui de mener leur équipage. Le cuisinier sauta à terre et décida de faire une petite marche pour inspecter les environs pour trouver des habitants et grâce à eux des informations sur leurs ennemis.

Le cuisinier soupira, il se faisait des soucis, beaucoup de soucis. Non, le mot « soucis » ne correspondait probablement pas à son état d´esprit : il était terrifié à l´idée qu´il est put arrivé quelque chose de grave à sa Nami-chan. Et puis il avait peur pour Luffy dont l´inconscience était quasi légendaire. Il serait prêt à tout pour protéger son capitaine, après tout n´était-ce pas cela son rôle en temps que membre de l´équipage. Et enfin il fallait avouez qu´il s´inquiétait aussi pour l´imbécile de Marimo, l´escrimeur passait son temps à revenir de ces combats avec des blessure grave, parmi tous les membres de l ´équipage il était toujours celui qui se sacrifiait sans penser un instant à son propre bien, l´épisode avec le Shishibukai Kuma ne restait que trop présent dans la mémoire du jeune homme. Non, franchement le foutu marimo avait un instinct de conservation presque aussi catastrophique que son sens d´orientation.

Sanji finit par arriver dans une ville. A son grand étonnement il n´y avait personne dans les rues, très vite il remarqua des traces de lutte… mais pas un corps.

Alors que le cuisinier était en train d´inspecter l´intérieur d´une maison il entendit un bruit loin derrière lui. Tout de suite il utilisa son Haki pour voir s´il sentait quelque chose, mais rien, pas une seul présence vivante derrière lui.

Pourtant le bruit de pas se rapprochaient. C´est á sa moment que Sanji compris qu´il y avait quelque chose de peu catholique qui se tramait dans cette ville.

Une silhouette émergea dans la pièce : Un homme probablement, mais à dire vrai même cela était dur à dire tant il était mutilé : Sa tête pendait sur son épaule, seulement retenue par un bout de chaire. Du sang caillé recouvrait son visage et ses habits. Un de ses bras avait été arraché et l´articulation de l épaule pendait misérablement au bout de la clavicule.

Le cuisinier sentit le dégoût l ´envahir.

Quand l´homme arriva près du jeune homme il leva sa main indemne vers lui mais Sanji l´envoya voler contre un mur. Malgré la force du coup la créature se releva et le cuisinier le frappa une deuxième fois avec bien plus de force. Sous l´impact la tête s´envola. Le spectacle fit grimacer le Mugiwara. Mais au moins le corps ne continuait plus à s´avancer vers lui, il se contentait de se contorsionner par terre.

Le cuisinier surmonta son dégoût et se baissa pour observer le corps qui pourrait receler un indice.

Il ne vit rien d'abord puis remarqua avec horreur qu´une personne avait gravé quelque chose sur la peau de la chose juste au dessus du cœur. Il déchira la chemise que l´homme portait et vit ce qui était marqué :

_Que mon âme repose en paix. _

Et en dessous il vit un trou, un vide. Sa poitrine avait été perforé au niveau du cœur et l´organe vital avait été retiré. Non, après avoir examiné la blessure Sanji remarqua qu´il n´y avait jamais eut de cœur à cet endroit, aucune veine, aucune artère n´était visible. Et rien n´indiquait dailleurs que le torse de l´homme contienne un des autres organes essentiels à la vie

Sanji sentit un frisson lui traverser l´échine. Il détestait ça. Ce qu´il voyait était impossible. Biologiquement impossible. Un homme ne peut pas exister sans un cœur. Et d´ailleurs un cadavre à la base ne peu pas marcher, Thriller Bark aurait dut être le seul lieux où on trouve des morts-vivants !

Sanji se hâta de retourner dans la rue. Il avait espéré se calmer et se rassurer en quittant un peu l´ambiance tendue du Sunny mais il se sentait encore bien pire qu´avant. Et chaque seconde qui passait était un instant ou Nami, Zorro et Luffy était dans ce foutu Casino et cela ne pouvait que leur nuire, il en était plus convaincu que jamais.

Soudainement son regard tomba sur une série d´avis de recherches dont celle de son capitaine. Il sourit en remarquant qu´il s´agissait de l´ancienne affiche, celle ou son capitaine arborait son habituel sourire. Un peu plus loin il vit celui de Zorro, mais il ne put apercevoir celles des autres membres de l´équipage. Dans d´autres conditions cela l´aurait rendu furieux.

Un peu plus loin quelqu´un avait accroché un article de journal, Sanji s´en approcha espérant trouver des information sur ce qui avait put arriver à cet île. Mais l´article traitait d´un évènement probablement antécédent à la disparition des habitants car il s´agissait d´un fait qui avait eut lieu il y a près de 17 ans.

Le journal annonçait qu´un des jonko, Akagami Shanks, avait été aperçu sur une île voisine pour une question de règlement de compte. Un combat terrifiant avait eut lieux et avait conduit à de nombreux dégâts. L´identité de l´homme contre qui la colère de l´empereur roux avait été dirigée était inconnu.

Une photo de mauvaise qualité agrémentait l´article. On y reconnaissait la silhouette caractéristique du yonkou, et face à lui un homme dont les traits étaient flou. Mais le cuisiner ne prêta que peu d´attention à ce personnage. Le jeune homme venait de remarquer un détail : une autre personne se tenait derrière l´homme et le cuisinier la reconnue sans hésitation : sa silhouette fluette, ses habits sombres, ses traits figés, il s´agissait de la jeune fille qui les avait attaqués, celle qui se nommait la reine.

Le cerveau du cuisinier tenta d´analyser tout ce que cela impliquait, peu finalement mais il y avait au moins une piste, un indice qui pourrait les aider. Il y avait un fait dabord :

La personne qui gardait leurs trois nakamas prisonniers avait un lien avec Shanks, or Shanks était comme un grand frère pour Luffy.

Sanji ne perdit pas une seconde, il arracha l´affiche et courut en direction du Sunny.

_Plic, ploc. Petite fille n´entends-tu pas,_

_Les pas de l´homme bleu derrière toi_

_Tu ne peux pas lui échapper, tu sais,_

_Il a déjà gagné, mais_

_Petite fille tu cours, tu fuis, mais où ?_

_Sens-tu son souffle dans ton cou_

_Tu as perdu ce petit jeu_

_Il gagne toujours l´homme bleu_

La navigatrice courut sur quelques mètres encore avant de s´écrouler sur le sol, elle se tenait l´épaule, là ou les griffes de l´homme poisson l´avait blessé. La naviguatrice gémit, la blessure irradiait des vagues de douleur qui traversaient son corps.

En tremblant la jeune fille tenta de regarder le haut de son bras pour mesurer l´étendue des dégâts. Mais quel fut son étonnement lorsqu´elle remarqua qu´il n´y avait pas de blessure. Il n´y avait pas de sang, pas de chair déchirée. Rien.

Dailleurs pour la première fois la jeune naviguatrice se rendit compte que Arlong ne pouvait pas être la.

Tout vas bien, ce dit-elle. Il faut que je retrouve les autres et qu´on sortent d´ici.

Elle se releva difficilement et marcha lentement en direction d´une porte qu´elle voyait au bout du couloir. Elle l´ouvrit avec précaution, puis, ne voyant pas d´ennemis, entra.

La jeune fille était arrivée dans une vaste sale plongée dans la pénombre. Le sol était couvert de dalles blanches et noires et les murs était décorés de longs miroirs.

Nami avanca vers l´autre bout de la salle, ces pas résonnaient bien trop fort à son goût. Elle lança un coup d´œil à son reflet mais se figeant en reconnaissant dans le miroir la haute stature et les traits cruels de Arlong. La navigatrice se mit à trembler. Elle concentra toute son énergie pour convaincre son cerveau que ce qu´elle voyait était impossible.

En vain, une vague de panique traversa son corps et ses jambes se mirent en mouvement sans qu´elle puisse s´en empêcher.

« Pourquoi je cours »pensa t´elle.

« Arlong ne peut pas être ici »

« mais je l´ai vu, je l´ai sentis ! »

« je deviens folle, c´est la seule explication »

« il faut que je me calme »

Mais chaque fois que son regard tombait sur un des miroirs elle croisait les yeux cruels de l´homme poisson et la terreur gagnait du terrain dans son esprit.

Elle compris qu´il fallait qu´elle sorte d´ici car sinon elle perdrait la raison.

Nami était plus qu´à quelques mètre d´une porte qui la mènerait hors de la pièce quand elle entendit un bruit de pas derrière.

C´était Arlong.

Nami ne se retourna pas, elle avait trop peur de voir ses traits tordus par la haine. Elle sentait son odeur putride et marine. Elle entendait son souffle profond. La navigatrice ne pensait plus qu´à courir, fuir.

Finalement elle arriva à la porte, l´ouvrit brutalement et la claqua derrière elle. Un instant elle resta à l´écoute mais le silence était complet. Lentement elle se laissa glisser à terre. Le soulagement l´envahit et elle laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux.

Lorsqu´elle leva les yeux son rire resta coincé dans sa gorge. Deux yeux la fixaient. Les yeux qu´elle haïssait, qui l´effrayait, la terrorisait depuis qu´elle était un enfant.

Il étai là, dans la même pièce, elle ne pouvait plus s´échapper. Sa respiration devint frénétique. L´homme poisson s´avança, la navigatrice recula mais sentit bien vite le mur de la pièce dans son dos. L´homme poisson s´approcha. Elle arrêta de respirer. Arlong leva lentement sa main et effleura sa joue.

Le contacte fut furtif mais Nami sentit son corps se révolter. Elle se mit à hurler. Alors Arlong la saisit à la gorge et la souleva en l´air. La navigatrice se débattit puis lorsqu´elle commença à voir des points noirs apparaître devant ses yeux elle sentit des larmes chaudes couler sur ses joues, elle ne voulait pas mourir maintenant, pas après avoir trouvé des nakamas, pas avant d´avoir réaliser le rêve de Luffy et le sien et surtout pas entre les mains de l´homme qui lui avait tout pris.

Soudainement elle sentit la tension se relâcher et elle tomba au sol. Lorsqu´elle ouvrit les yeux elle vit une jeune fille portant une longue robe noir, aux yeux et à la peau pâle. Cette personne tendait vers elle une main comme pour l´aider et dit d´une voix tranquille :

- Venez mademoiselle, jouons à un jeu.

**Petite Info : Jusqu´à présent je publiais un chapitre tous les quatre jours, maintenant je n´en publierais que tout les cinq jours. Désolé.**


	8. Chapter 8: Déclaré coupable

**Bien voici le prochain chapitre, il est un peu court car j´ai coupé un long chapitre en deux partie alors l´autre partie viendra vite.**

**N´hésitez pas à me laisser une review même, ou plutôt surtout si vous avez un reproche.**

**Ce chapitre est noté K **

_**PS : Merci Nea pour ta gentille review, je vais faire de mon mieux pour que la fic soit intéressante.**_

Usopp ainsi que quelques autres Mugiwaras étaient assis sur le pont attendant le retour de Sanji. L´ambiance était lugubre. À plusieurs reprises des disputes avaient éclatés pour des broutilles. Mais tous les membres de l´équipage était torturés par un horrible sentiment d´inquiétude et d´impuissance. Chopper était peut-être celui qui souffrait le plus de la pression. Il faisait de son mieux pour rester fort mais plusieurs fois il avait éclaté en sanglots et c´était réfugier dans l´infirmerie. Il c´était roulé en boule et avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps. « C´est injuste » avait-il pensé. Cet attente était pire que tout. Pire que tous les ennemis qu´ils avaient affrontés, pire que thriller bark où certains membres de l´équipage c´était retrouvés avec des blessures tellement affreuse que Chopper avvait doupté qu´il pourrait les sauver. Pire que leur combat contre Kizaru ou pourtant il avait cru un instant qu´ils allaient tous mourir. Pire que leur bataille sous-marine à Mermaid- Island alors que lors de cette bataille tous les odes avaient semblés à leur défaveur. Oui, ceci était pire que tout.

Soudainement, Usopp qui était resté sur le pont remarqua comme Sanji accourut en direction du Sunny. Lorsqu´il arriva ils s´assemblèrent tous autour du cuisinier espérant une bonne nouvelle et redoutant en même temps une mauvaise.

Sanji leur montra le document et leur indiqua brièvement l´identité des différent personnages présent sur l´image mais bien que les Mugiwara reconnurent sans aucun mal le célèbre yonko Shanks ainsi que la silhouette détesté de la reine, ils ne comprirent pas pourquoi cela mettait Saji dans tous ses états.

Le cuisinier pressé par le temps leur expliqua avec un certain énervement :

Bon sang, jusqu´à présent on ne savait rien sur l´ennemis. Maintenant au moins on connaît un lien entre lui et Luffy, une raison potentielle pourquoi il s´ataquerai à notre capitaine avec tant d´acharnement. Et ce lien c´est Shanks.

Vous voulez dire, demanda Robin, que notre adversaire pourrait avoir capturé Luffy parce qu´il est proche du yonko Shanks. L´archéologiste réfléchit un instant avant de hocher la tête. C´est une hypothèse envisageable, et de toute façon c´est la seule que nous ayons.

Mais à quoi ça nous sert, s´exclama Usopp, vous voulez quand même pas partir à la recherche d´un pirate légendaire qui pourrait très bien se trouve à l´autre bout de l´océan.

Sanji sourit et expliqua son idée :

Un jour que j´essayait de mettre un tout petit peu d´ordre dans la cale, lorsque nous étions encore sur le Merry j´ai remarqué une enveloppe dans les affaires de Luffy. Etant donné que notre cher capitaine n´est pas du genre à s´encombrer de paperasse je lui ai demandé ce que c´était.

Et alors ? demanda Chopper plein d´espoir.

Il y avait un exemplaire d´un de ses avis de recherche avec sa bounty ainsi que quelques numéros de den-den muchi.

Il m´a dit que l´un des deux était celui d´une femme dont le nom est Makino, je ne sais qui c´est, et l´autre de Shanks. Mais il m´a aussi avertit qu´il ne fallait pas les appeler. « Seulement quand je serait arrivé à Raftel » il a dit.

Les membres de l´équipage le regardèrent avec une expression à la fois calme et pleine d´espoir. Cette nouvelle information leur permettait enfin d´imaginer un plan d´attaque.

Un peu plus tard tous les Mugiwara restant c´étaient rassemblés autour de Sanji. L´ambiance était tendue et tous les regards étaient fixés sur le pauvre den-den Muchi qui tentait de se cacher dans sa coquille. Le cuisinier saisit l´animal et composa rapidemment le numéro de Shanks.

Un instant il n´entendit rien puis il entendit comme quelqu´un décrocha. Une voix grave et sérieuse s´éleva à l´autre bout de l´appareil :

Allo, ici Ben, second sur le Red Force.

Mon nom est Sanji. Je suis un des membres de l équipage de Mugiwara no Luffy.

Je dois parler à votre capitaine.

Le second de Shanks remarqua que la voix du jeune était tendue et presque pressante et il devina que l´affaire était sérieuse. Il décida de tenter de dénicher son capitaine mais celui-ci avait décidé sur un soudain coup de tête d´organiser une fête et la quasi-totalité de l´équipage avait trop but. Et le capitaine était le plus soul de tous.

Après quelques secondes le capitaine roux répondit d´une voix pâteuse. Sanji ne savait pas exactement pourquoi mais le fait que Shanks se soûlait alors que Luffy se trouvait dans une situation désespérée l´irritait et il parla d´un ton plus brusque qu´il ne l´aurait voulu.

Bonsoir, suis-je enfin en train de parler avec le yonko Shanks.

En personne ! Mais dîtes-moi, qui est-ce qui tient autant à parler. Si vous êtes une jolie, jeune fille alors je veux bien parler encore un bon moment, si vous avez du saké pour moi ca vas aussi. Mais sinon…j´suis peu intéressé.

Le capitaine roux remarqua comme Ben qui avait écouté sa réponse se passa la main sur le visage avec un air à la fois furieux et lassé avant de lui lancer un regard noir.

Aille ! se dit Shanks, j´ai fait une connerie.

Il avait raison car Sanji à l´autre bout du fil se retenait de raccrocher. Il finit par répondre d´un ton cassant :

Navré, je ne suis pas une jeune fille et je n´ai pas de Saké. Je voulais seulement vous dire que Mugiwara no Luffy, je croyait qu´il vous signifiait quelque chose, est en danger de mort et que nous sommes incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour empêcher cela. Mais après tout cela ne vous intéresse probablement pas

Quoi ! Shanks c´était à moitié levé en entendant cela et cette annonce lui fit l´effet d´une douche glacée. Son ivresse était oubliée et d'ailleurs ses coéquipiers c´étaient tus eux aussi.

La voix de l´homme qui lui répondit débordait de colère, d´impatience et de peur aussi :

Merde ! Tu est sourd ou quoi, je viens de te dire que Luffy va peut-être crever !

Ce ne fut qu´un peu plus tard que Sanji se rendit compte qu´il avait insulté un yonko.

Mais sur le moment il ne pensait qu´aux dangers qui menaçaient Luffy.

Il continua sans attendre de réponse de Shanks :

- On a atterri sur une île, elle s´appelle Shamsma´it, Luffy est partit avec notre navigatrice et notre escrimeur et…ils ne sont pas revenus. On a voulu les retrouvés mais on a été attaqués. Maintenant nos Nakamas sont retenus en otage.

Je sais que tu n´as probablement rien a voir avec cet histoire et étant un yonko j´imagine que tu ne te souviens pas de chaque bataille que tu as mené. Mais il fallait que je t´appelle parce que même si tu as juste une information minime, même s´il ne s´agit que d´un détail, n´importe quoi, aussi futile cette chose soit-elle pourrait nous permettre d´en savoir plus sur notre adversaire.

Un instant le cuisinier se tut avant de reprendre la parole d´une voix plus dure, preque menacente :

Si en revanche tu es responsable de ce qui arrive à Luffy, alors…on te ferait payer pour ce que tu lui as fait et crois-moi ni ton titre de yonko, ni ton équipage aussi fort soit-il ne te sauverons.

Un instant il n´entendit rien mais il lui sembla entendre comme le capitaine roux murmura un juron.

Sur qu´elle île tu as dit que vous étiez ? demanda Shanks

Shamsma´it, c´est l´île centrale de l´archipel des oomniyya.

Cette fois ci le cuisinier entendit clairement un juron. Ce qu´il ne voyait pas c´est que Shanks avait caché son visage entre ses mains et était la proie de divers sentiments : la haine, la colère, l´inquiétude et la culpabilité. Benn regarda son capitaine et ce dit qu´il ne l´avait plus vu dans cet état depuis plusieurs année et se dit que l´affaire devait être grave.

Finalement le capitaine du Red Force répondit à Sanji, sa voix était assez froide et posé :

Je suis désolé, tu as raison de m´en vouloir car je suis entièrement responsable de ce qui arrive à Luffy et tes Nakamas.


	9. Chapter 9: Chef d accusation

**Voici la deuxième partie du chapitre, il est court aussi alors je me demande si je n´aurais pas dut le laisser entier.**

**Qu´importe. Le secret de Shanks va enfin être révélé…**

**A partir de maintenant je me concentrerai à nouveau un peu plus sur les pauvres captifs du casino.**

**Ce chapitre est noté K **

_**PS : Merci Mistrale9331, c´est pas grave, je suis heureuse que tu me donne ton avis, j´ai finit par choisir le tutoiement, après tout Sanji est très énervé.**_

Un instant le silence fut complet. Pas un sond ne se fit entendre. Finalement Sanji expira lentement une bouffée de fumée et à travers les centaines de kilomètres qui les séparaient Shanks crut sentir la colère noire qui agitait l´homme blond.

Le cuisinier répondit d´un ton froid et tranchant qui, à sa façon, était bien plus effrayant qu´une rage bruyante et spectaculaire :

Explique-toi. Ordonna le jeune homme.

Shanks hésita un instant, il ne voulait pas raconter cet épisode de sa vie, il en avait honte et il le laissait plein de regrets. D´un autre côté il s´avait que l´équipage de Luffy méritait la vérité.

D´accord. Mais alors il faudra m´écouter jusqu´au bout.

Il attendit quelques secondes en regardant dans le vague comme s´il tentait de se souvenir d´un évènement lointain.

Voyons, j´imagine que toute cette histoire commence là où la plupart des choses importantes de ma vie ont commencé : sur le bateau de Roger. J´étais rien qu´un mousse en ce temps là, un petit bout d´homme que le Capitaine avait trouvé marrant. Il m´a juste dit qu´il voulait bien me prendre sur son bateau, il a dit que je m´amuserai. J´y ai pas réfléchi longtemps, je n´avais rien a perdre alors je l´ai accompagné.

Je ne l´ai jamais regretté…

Je n´étais pas le seul gosse de l´équipage, y avait Buggy aussi, on passait notre temps à se bagarer. C´était un imbécile.

Et puis un jour le capitaine est revenu sur le navire avec un gamin, son nom c´était Kirie. C´était le fils d´un noble mais il avait été attaqué en pleine rue par un homme qui voulait des sous. Il avait perdu son œil droit à cette occasion et son visage n´était pas très beau à voir. Et à la place de le consoler ses salop de parents l´ont vendu au premier type venu et on « acheté » un nouveau gosse, il parait qu´un enfant défigurait aurait nuit à leur image. Alors Kirie c´est enfuit à la première occasion.

Roger la sauvé au moment où il était sur le point de se jeter d´une falaise. Tous ça, c´est lui qui me la raconté, il parlait de tout ce qui lui était arrivé comme si c´était tout à fait normal. Il n´arrivait plus à comprendre que des gens pouvais s´apprécier, s´aimer, se sacrifier les uns pour les autres. Il était complètement brisé.

Mais Roger ne voulait pas perdre espoir, il lui parlait, riait avec lui, lui montrait des choses. Kirie a finit par s´ouvrir un peut plus à nous. Peut-être qu´il aurait complètement guérit s´il avait eut plus de temps. Mais Roger…est mort.

Après ça, on est tous partis de notre côté. Je n´arrivait plus à regarder mes anciens nakamas dans les yeux car les revoir ne faisait que me faire penser à Roger. Moi, j´avais toujours rêvé de rester avec lui, pour toujours, naviguer plus loin, ne jamais retourner en arrière et regarder l´océan à ses côtés.

Les mois qui ont suivi son exécution j´ai commencé à foutre n´importe quoi, j´attaquait des pirates au hasard, je restait parfois des semaines dans une villes, me soûlant tous les soirs. Franchement j´ai faillit mal tourner, enfin encore plus mal que pirate.

J´ai eut de la chance, un jour j´ai croisé Rayleigh. En voyant ce que j´étais devenu il est entré dans une colère noir et je me suis pris une raclée mémorable. Mais ça a marché. Avant de partir, il m´a demandé ce qu´était mon rêve. J´ai pas tout de suite sut répondre et puis après avoir réfléchit un peu je me suis rendu compte que je voulais juste avoir un équipage comme celui de Roger, un équipage où chaqu´un vit pour l´autre, et alors je pourrai naviguer sur l´océan, sans but, sans contraintes, libre.

C´est devenu mon idéal, ça m´as pris quelques années pour former mon équipage. On était cinq d'abord, d´autres sont venus plus tard.

Mais un jour j´ai réentendu le nom de Kirié. Mais pas dans les conditions que j´aurais espéré. On était tombés dans une embuscade moi et mes nakamas. C´était du sérieux. Nos adversaires semblaient connaître chaqu´ une de mes faiblesses et les exploitaient à fond. C´est à ce moment là que je l´ai reconnu, il était devenu un marine. Lorsque j´ai vu son visage j´ai sentit comme je m´emplissait de rage, je me sentait blessé, trahit et en plus je ne comprenait pas pourquoi il aurait put nous faire ça.

On a gagné la bataille, mais de peux et lui il c´est enfuit dès qu´il a compris qu´ils ne gagnerait pas, comme s´il n´était venu que pour me tester.

J´ai laissé ma crew derrière. Cette affaire ne concernant que moi et Kirie… et Roger. Car en me trahissant il trahissait Roger alors que celui-ci ne lui avait montré que de la gentillesse et de la bonté. J´ai finit par le trouver : il m´attendais. On c´est battus. Je l´ai battu. Mais quand j´ai pointé mon épée contre sa gorge et lui est demandé s´il avait quelque chose à dire pour se justifier il est resté muet et dans ses yeux je n´ai pas vu de remords, pas de regrets, pas de tristesse.

La voix de Shanks se fit désespérée.

Je lui ai demandé pourquoi il nous avait trahis, il a rit et il a dit :

« C´était le chemin le plus confortable pour moi ».

J´ai vu rouge, j´allais le tuer, j´allais me souiller les mains du sang d´ un nakama mais lorsque j´ai voulu enfoncer mon épée dans son cœur j´ai vu le tatouage du Jolly Roger du capitaine qu´il nous avait tous fait tatouer. Je n´ai pas put traverser ce symbole de mon sabre, c´était comme si Roger me disait de l´épargner.

Alors je l´ai laissé là, de toute façon il était blessé, j´ai essayé de me dire qu´il allait mourir, que ça aurait été inutile de le tuer. Mais c´était que des excuses honteuses.

Je me suis comporté en lâche.

Un instant personne de dit rien puis la voix de Sanji sortit du den-den muchi :

Alors c´est bien à cause de toi qu´il s´attaque à Luffy, pour te faire souffrir.

Oui

Tu sais ce qu´il te reste à faire ?

Oui…


	10. Chapter 10 : Chambre 367

**Bonjour, nouveau chapitre, je voulais vraiment m´excuser car les deux derniers chapitres étaient vraiment trop courts, alors ici un super gros chapitre. **

**J´espère que vous serez heureux de retrouvez les pauvres captifs et de savoir ce qui va leurs arriver (ce ne seront probablement pas des truc trop agréables)**

**Ce chapitre est noté M**

_**Mystrale9331 : Merci beaucoup, c´est encourageant**_

_**Lightning : Merci, Shanks n´apparaît pas dans ce chapitre mais ça viendra !**_

Kirié, ou le roi comme il aimait se faire appeler par ces subordonnés, observait avec un plaisir sadique comme les captifs de son casino souffrait des pièges qu´il avait posé pour eux. Il laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir. La vie n´était pas intéressante, et surtout ne comportait aucun sens profond qu´il fallait trouver. Ca, il l´avait compris depuis longtemps. Ce savoir lui avait toujours permis de voir la vie d´une façon très simple : il y avait des choses dont il pouvait tirer profits et il y avait des choses qui lui était inutile. Logiquement il ne s´intéressait qu´aux choses qui pouvait lui apporter quelque chose et ces choses là, il les utilisait pleinement, jusqu´à épuiser leur potentiel, comme un fruit mûre dont il presserait le jus jusqu´à ce qu´il ne reste qu´une peau vide et sèche. Roger avait été une de ces choses. Un fruit exceptionnel qui lui avait apporté de la puissance, de la renommée et même quelque chose qui s´apparentait à de la joie.

Mais malgré cela un danger terrible menaçait son existence, un poison insidieux qui s´infiltrait lentement dans sa vie parfaitement calculée :

L´ennuis.

Sans but, son quotidien devenait très vite vide. Aucune joie n´existait dans son monde. Certain plaisirs le distrayaient parfois de son mal mais jamais pour longtemps.

Jusqu´à ce jour. C´était il y a 17 ans, il avait joint la marine depuis quelques années, échangeant des informations sur des membres de l´équipage de Roger contre sa liberté, quand il avait appris que Akagami no Shanks naviguer dans les parages.

Le désir de l´attaquer l´avait alors effleuré.

Etant devenu un Officier de haut rang il avait organisé une embuscade avec un grand nombre d´hommes.

Le combat avait été rude, les marines se faisaient massacrés. Un des hommes du capitaine roux était mort. Et alors Shanks l´avait aperçut et reconnut. Il avait ressentit une forme de plaisir en lisant la haine et l´incompréhension sur les traits du yonko.

Il avait quitté le champs de bataille au moment où il avait compris qu´ils perdraient. Kirié savait que la marine ne le lui pardonnerait pas mais il avait trouvé un nouveau jouet qui pourrait pour un certain dissiper l´ennuie mortel qui le menaçait. Shanks l´avait suivit, plein de rage et de haine, ils c´étaient battus, le yonko était plus puissant que lui et avait finit par gagner. De toute façon il était gravement blessé. Et il s´avait que son ancien nakama le tuerait. Malgré cela il ne sentait rien, il n´avait pas peur de mourir, c´était même pire, il sentait une sorte d´intérêt en lui. Peut-être que la mort lui offrirait une certaine distraction alors il avait sourit se préparant à sentir l´épée du yonko lui prendre la vie.

Sauf qu´il l´avait épargné, le laissant blessé et seul sur l´île.

Il avait sentit une grande déception monter en lui comme un enfant auquel on a promis un cadeau que l´on ne lui offre pas. Et puis après était venue la douleur, la souffrance fulgurante et terrible qui le brûlait, le mangeait de l´intérieur, lui donnait l´impression que des vagues de feu le frappaient.

Il était tout à fait seul sur le bout de rocher, vulnérable. Sa chair pourrissait, les rapaces le mangeait vivant, lui arrachaient les yeux. C´était l´agonie.

Mais il avait survécut. Il c´était nourrit de la rage infinie qui l´habitait. Le yonko roux lui avait appris la haine et le désir de vengeance. La douleur lui avait montré comment souhaiter et apprécier la souffrance des autres. Et à partir de se jour il avait eut un but, une raison de vivre :

Il voulait voir Akagami no Shanks souffrir. Il voulait qu´il se sente devenir fou. Il voulait observer sa lente et horrible agonie.

Mais le yonko était incroyablement puissant et presque intouchable.

Presque. Il avait finit par découvrir sa faiblesse, un petit garçon d´East Blue, il lui avait fallut des années pour rassembler suffisamment d´informations pour former son plan. Il avait tout préparé, trouvés des personnes qu´il pourrait utiliser pour mener à bien son cruel stratagème.

Et il avait attendu, confiant, qu´enfin le jeune homme arrive.

Et bien sur, tout avait fonctionné de façon parfaite, son plan allait marcher. Car Shanks viendrai, il suffirai qu´il lui envoie la tête tranché de Mugiwara et le yonko accourrait, ivre de vengeance.

Un sourire fin étira ses lèvres, une vague de plaisir l´envahit et il ne put réprimer un rire heureux.

Soudainement la porte derrière lui s´ouvrit et un jeune homme blond entra. Lentement, en baissant la tête il s´avança et murmura d´une voix enfantine et légèrement dissonante s´il pouvait parler.

Kirié lui offrit un hochement de tête.

- Maître, murmura le garçon, je crois bien que notre invité va bientôt arriver.

- Ainsi nous allons enfin faire connaissance, Mugiwara no Luffy, murmura le roi tentant de réprimer un soupir de plaisir.

Une voix le pressa :

- Dîtes- maître, il est à moi, j´ai le droit de jouer avec lui d'abord, n´est-ce pas maître, vous me l´aviez promis.

Le garçon le regardait avec un regard suppliant, comme un chiot qui quémanderait quelques friandises.

Le regard du roi se teinta d´une moue approbatrice et observa le garçon avec une expression qui s´apparentait presque à de la tendresse. Il aimait reconnaître dans les yeux de ses subordonnés cette même envie de nuire, de voir souffrir. Cela l´emplissait d´une fierté presque paternelle.

- Oui, tu en auras le droit. Murmura le roi.

Luffy courait, il ne voulait pas s´arrêter. Le but se rapprochait il en était certain. Une énergie d noire se dégageait de l´endroit vers lequel il se dirigeait.

Le jeune capitaine sentit comme une goutte de sueur coulait lentement dans son dos. Le Haki de son adversaire était tellement menaçant, tellement malsain, que son corps réagissait de façon instinctive. Il lui fallait toute la force de sa volonté pour que son corps ne fasse pas demi-tours et s´enfuit en courant.

Mais au froid glacial de la peur qui se glissait dans chaqu´un de ses membres il opposait la chaleur brûlante de sa colère.

Finalement il atteint une porte. Elle portait le numéro 367.

En lisant ses chiffres une vague d´adrénaline traversa le jeune homme. Ses nakamas devaient se trouver juste derrière ici.

Il l´ouvrit d´un coup sec et regarda la salle dans laquelle il venait de pénétrer : Il s´agissait d´une suite extrêmement luxueuse, meublée de mobilier ancien, chargée de dorures et de lourdes tentures, la lumière tamisée ne permettait pas de reconnaître tous les détails luxueux qui ornaient cet endroit.. Dans le fond de la pièce il vit un large lit double, entouré d´un baldaquin en drap fin et brodé qui laissait deviner deux silhouettes.

En trois pas il fut arrivé au bout du lit et il arracha littéralement la tenture fine.

Ses yeux se fixèrent automatiquement sur les larges traces pourpres qui couvraient presque tout le matelas.

En un instant il identifia ses nakamas. Le vêtement de Zorro ne laissait pas la place au doute et il aurait reconnut entre milles la silhouette familière de Nami.

Un autre instant lui permit de réaliser l´abominable : leur têtes. Nami et Zorro avaient été décapitées, un coup net, qui ne leur avait laissé aucune chance de survie

La respiration de Luffy s´accéléra. Il secoua sa tête d´un côté à l´autre, son cerveau se révoltant de la cruauté de la scène. Le jeune garçon s´approcha comme dans une transe et posa sa main sur le corps ensanglanté et torturé de celui qui avait toujours été son second, son ami, son premier nakama.

À ce moment la lumière s´intensifia et ses yeux tombèrent sur la table de chevet qui était resté cachée dans l´ombre jusqu´à présent. Deux yeux noirs et perçants le fixèrent. Un visage était tourné vers lui : des traits dures, une peau tannée par le soleil, des cheveux verts. La tête de Zorro avait été posée sur la table de chevet.

Cette fois-ci Luffy se mit à hurler. Il se couvrit les yeux tentant de se soustraire à cette abominable réalité. Il ne voulait plus rien voir, plus rien savoir.

À ce moment il sentit comme un métal froid entra en contacte avec ses poignets, peu après il entendit le cliquetis caractéristique de menottes que l´on referment.

En sentant ses forces le quitter il compris qu´il s´agissait de Kairoseki. Sa vision se brouilla légèrement, il sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds mais une poigne ferme l´agrippai au bras et le tirait vers la sortie. Luffy ne réagit pas, ce qu´il venait de voir et l´influence du Kairoseki le laissait sonné. Il finit par comprendre qu´il venait d´arriver dans une autre pièce, assez vaste, elle ressemblait à une petite salle d´opéra ou de concert. Une seule chaise avait été posée sur la scène. Un élément semblait tout du moins incongru : la fosse d´orchestre avait été remplie d´eau et divers instruments et musiciens flottaient dans l´eau.

Luffy compris qu´on le traînait vers cet endroit. Il se dit que l´on voulait probablement le noyer et cette idée lui apportait presque du soulagement : enfin on le laisserait tranquille, enfin il n´aurait plus à souffrir.

Mais soudainement son regard tomba sur la personne qui l´avait fait prisonnier, un jeune homme blond, celui que lui et Zorro avait aperçut en train de dormir au moment ou ils étaient entrés. Luffy réalisa que c´était probablement la personne qui avait tué Nami et Zorro. Cette pensée chassa le choc de son cerveau, réveilla son corps engourdi et fit tomber sur lui un flot de rage, de douleur et de tristesse. Il se mit à hurler, sa peau se colora de noir et un instant il fut sur le point d´attaquer l´homme blond. Mais les menottes de Kairoseki firent leurs effets et il retomba sans forces au sol. Le jeune homme le saisit sans ménagement et le jeta dans l´eau.

Le jeune capitaine sentit le froid glacial l´envahir, ses forces le quittèrent et il tomba vers le fond. Très vite l´air lui manqua. Il ouvrit désespéramment la bouche cherchant à remplir ses poumons d´oxygène mais n´avala qu´une bouffée d´eau. Sa vision se couvrit de points noirs qui grossirent jusqu´à remplir tout son champs de vision. Il souffrait, ses poumons criaient à l´agonie quand soudainement il sentit une main ramollit le tirer hors de l´eau.

Lorsqu´il revint à lui il vit le visage décomposé d´un cadavre qui se tourna vers lui. Ses traits avaient été dissout par leur long passage dans l´eau.

Luffy ne montra presque aucune réaction. Son cerveau était tout entier occupée par la douleur d´avoir perdu ses nakamas, il avait l´impression que plus rien ne pouvait le toucher, la douleur physique n´était rien par rapport à ça..

Le jeune homme blond arriva dans son champ de vision et le regarda avec un sourire tordu et effrayant.

- Alors Mugiwara, tu as compris ?

Luffy lui lança un regard vide vaguement interrogateur.

- Tu es vraiment stupide, constata l´homme blond, tu me déçois.

Devant les yeux médusés de Luffy il fit apparaître une substance rosée et difforme juste devant lui avant de la modeler pour lui donner forme humaine. Deux bras poussèrent, puis deux pieds, deux jambes. Le visage se précisa et devint celui d´un jeune homme aux yeux ronds avec des cheveux noirs. Luffy ouvrit de grands yeux, cette chose était lui. Même taille même corps, mêmes cicatrices… Et en même temps certains détails étaient imparfaits, le sourire paraissait forcé, les yeux avaient une expression un peu différente de ceux de l´origine.

- Je suis un utilisateur d´un Akuma no Mi : Shitai Shitai no Mi ( corps corps no Mi ou cadvre cadaver no Mi). Je peux créer des corps tout à fait identiques à des corps humains et les manipuler. Avant je m´amusait à faire apparaître le corps de personnes supposés mortes, ca faisait hurler les gens, il y en a même qui son devenus fous. Alors on ma enfermé dans un hôpital bizarre, je n´avait plus le droit de faire quoi que ce soit. Mais le roi est venu me chercher et maintenant j´ai le droit de faire ce que je veux ici.

Il éclata de rire hystérique et Luffy se dit qu´il devait être fou. Mais en même temps le cerveau du capitaine tournait à cent à l´heure : si cet homme pouvait faire apparaître des corps alors cela signifiait que peut-être… peut-être que ce qu´il avait vu, ce n´était pas Zorro et Nami mais seulement des imitations.

Un sentiment euphorique le gagna malgré la situation. L´homme blond le remarqua et le regarda d´un air agacé :

- Je vois que tu as compris, les corps là-bas sont des copies. Tu te demandes peut-être pourquoi je te dis cela ? La voix du jeune homme était boudeuse, comme celle d´un enfant pris en faute.

Mon pouvoir à un défaut, je suis incapable de faire une copie parfaite, tu aurais finit par remarquer qu´il sont faux. C´est pour ça que ça marche mieux quand les gens sont déjà à moitié fous de peur.

Luffy le regarda avec un air de défit et dit d´une voix sûre :

- Maintenant que je sais ça, vous ne pouvez plus rien me faire.

Le garçon blond lui offrit un sourire haineux et le lança dans l´eau. Chaque fois que Luffy était sur le point de mourir, il manipulait un de ses cadavre pour qu´il sorte le jeune mugiwara de l´eau.

Cela se répéta plusieurs fois car Luffy répétait chaque fois que cela ne lui faisait rien, maintenant qu´il savait que ces amis étaient vivants il lui semblait que rien ne pouvait le blesser vraiment.

Finalement, alors que son esprit flottait au bord de l´inconscience il fut attaché sur la chaise qui trônait seule sur le bord de la scène faisant face aux rideaux pourpres.

Lorsque le jeune homme blond fut certain que Luffy ne pouvait pas bouger il lui dit avec un sourire faux :

- Cher invité, vous allez pouvoir rencontrer le roi, mon maître, alors n´oubliez pas de bien vous comportez.

Après avoir dit cela il ouvrit le rideau d´un coup sec et Luffy put voir l´homme qui orchestrait ce sombre petit jeu.


	11. Chapter 11: La chute du chasseur

**Avant de commencer se chapitre je vais me permettre de voler un petit peu de votre précieux temps. Je voulais tous vous remercier pour les reviews. Ca a peut être l´air stupide, mais ces petits messages signifient beaucoup pour moi.**

**Il y a quelques jours j´ai eut une journée vraiment horrible, j´avais l´impression que tout ce que j´avais fait avait été inutile, franchement j´était vraiment d´une humeur massacrante, mais ce jours là trois personnes m´avaient écris de vraiment gentilles reviews, et tout d´un coup ma journée était beaucoup moins terrible, presque agréable en fait.**

**Alors merci, c´est probablement grâce aux reviews que je continu à écrire et si en plus ma fiction vous plait et peut-être même vous permet d´avoir un petit moment agréable en la lisant alors je suis comblée.**

**Ce chapitre est noté M**

_**Mystrale9331 : heureuse que ça t´ait plu, et que tu ait continué à lire aussi.**_

_**Lightning : Merci, ton compliment m´a touché, quand à Shanks je ne peux rien te dire.**_

_**Hehe : S´il te plait faut pas avoir d´arrêt cardiaque à cause de ma fanfiction, je me sentirais trop coupable**_

_Après avoir dit cela il ouvrit le rideau d´un coup sec et Luffy put voir la personne qui orchestrait ce sombre petit jeu._

L´homme était assez grand et maigre, osseux. Il portait un costume d´un blanc parfait ainsi qu´une chemise et cravate tout aussi immaculées.

En réalité la personne toute entière semblait dénuée de couleur, sa peau était blanche, ses mains étaient pâle et ses lèvre translucides. Un peu comme si quelqu´un l´avait dessiné et avait oublié de le parer de couleurs.

Son visage était labouré de profondes cicatrices qui se croisaient sur sa joue décharnée. Deux petites lunettes noirs et rondes cachaient ses yeux si bien qu´il était impossible de deviner quelle était leur expression. Ses lèvres en revanche étaient étirés en un large sourire.

Il avança d´une démarche raide qui révélait l´étendue de ses blessures. Lorsqu´il ne fut qu´a un mètre de Luffy il s´arrêta et se pencha vers lui, l´observant avec précision si bien que Luffy sentit son souffle glacé sur sa peau.

Puis il se releva et commença à parler. Ca voix était étrangement douce et sympathique,comme s´il parlait à un ami de longue date et nous à un ennemi juré.

- Ah je suis heureux de te voir enfin Mugiwara, si tu savais comment j´ai attendu se moment !J´ai rêvé chaque nuit de notre rencontre. L´homme pencha sa tête vers le côté et sourit d´un air heureux et murmura sur un ton joyeux :

- Tu sais Mugiwara, tu vas souffrir !

Luffy le regarda avec une expression de haine peinte sur le visage et lorsque l´homme s´approcha un peu plus il lui offrit un regard assasin.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, lui demanda l´homme avec un soupire, tu ne devrais pas essayer de gâcher mon moment de plaisir, s´il te plait je préfèrerait que tu tremble de peur ou que tu hurle.

Mais Luffy resta muet. Alors l´homnme, sans se départir de son sourire sortit un scalpel de sa poche et le dirigea vers la joue de Luffy, celui-ci sentit le plat de la lame glisser jusqu´à sa tempe avant de redessendre jusqu´à son coup, l´homme continua à parler mais cette fois-ci sa voix avait quelquechose de pressant, de tendu :

- Je voudrais tellement te tuer, là, maintenant et pouvoir voir son visage lorsqu´il découvrira ton corps.

Luffy sentit la lame entamer sa peau, pas suffisamment pour que ce soit dangereux mais il sentit un peu de son sang couler le long de sa gorge et il comprit que cet homme pourrait très bien le tuer là, tout de suite.

Mais la main de l´homme se mit à trembler et il recula de plusieurs mètres avant de lâcher son scalpel et couvrit son visage de ses mains avant de murmurer d´une voix tordue et haut perchée :

- Il ne faut pas, je ne dois pas encore le tuer… il faut que j´attende, j´ai attendu tellement de temps…il faut que je profite…que je prolonge mon plaisir… il ne faut pas que je le tus, pas encore…pas encore…

Luffy le regarda et parvint à la conclusion que parmi tous les personnes dérangées qui semblaient peupler cet endroit l´homme face à lui était le plus fou…et le plus dangereux.

Lorsque l´homme retira ses mains de son visage et Luffy vit qu´il arborait de nouveau son air calme et sympathique. L´homme lui dit :

- Tu sais à présent que les corps son faux. Mais en revanche tes nakamas ne le savent pas, alors nous allons pouvoir rire un peu, non ?

- Nami et Zorro vont voir que se sont des faux. Cracha Luffy

- Nous allons voir cela, mais d'abord nous allons tenir notre promesse. La reine t´a dit de venir ici lorsque tu as exigé à voir tes nakamas, alors soit, tu vas pouvoir les observer.

L´homme fit un geste et plusieurs écrans s´allumèrent montrant Nami et Zorro. Luffy ouvrit des yeux emplis de terreur et d´angoisse en voyant les situations désastreuses dans lesquelles se trouvaient ses nakamas.

Quelques heures avant cet évènement :

Lentement Zoro revint à lui, d´abord il ne sentit rien et se demanda vaguement où il était. La douleur tenace qui émanait de son épaule lui rappela l´endroit où il se trouvait. L´escrimeur souleva ses paupières, quelques instants sa vision se résuma à un brouillard mêlé de quelques couleurs, puis lentement les contours des choses et des personnes qui l´entouraient se précisèrent.

Il reconnu le lieu où il se trouvait : L´étrange garde-manger dans lequel il était entré à la recherche de Nami. Au souvenir du combat il tourna les yeux vers son épaule qui avait été blessée. L´escrimeur laissa échapper un grognement de mécontentement et peut-être d´inquiétude en voyant que le crochet luisant de l´homme araignée était toujours enfoncé dans sa chair au niveau de son épaule et une mandibule transperçait son avant-bras. Tout son bras gauche était couvert de sang et d´une substance luisante et noire qui s´apparentait à du poison et qui souillait ses blessures. Zorro devina qu´il devait s´agir de la substance responsable de son état de faiblesse.

L´escrimeur tenta de bouger mais renonça immédiatement, même un moindre mouvement lançait des vagues de douleur à travers son corps. La souffrance dans son épaule donnait l´impression que quelqu´un avait versé de l´acide sur le haut de son bras.

Quelques instants plus tard il entendit des pas qui se rapprochèrent et vit le majordome, dans sa forme humaine cette fois-ci qui s´approcha de lui avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Zorro décida qu´il n´aimait pas du tout ce sourire.

Il n´aimait également pas le fait qu´il n´avait aucune idée pourquoi ses ennemis avaient décidé de les capturer.

- Tout est près ! Annonça le majordome.

Il saisit un couteau argenté et le fit tourner dans ses mains avant de le lancer d´une main experte vers le sabreur. Au dernier moment celui-ci se détourna légèrement et entendit comme la lame se ficha dans le mur, à l´endroit où quelques moments plus tôt c´était trouvé son épaule. Mais son bras gauche cloué contre le mur ne lui permettait que très peu de deuxième couteau ne le rata pas et s´enfonça dans son épaule, dangereusement près de sa jugulaire.

Zorro jura.

- Si tu veux me tuer pourquoi ne pas le faire tout de suite ?

Le majordome lui offrit une expression moqueuse :

- Qu´est-ce qui tu fait croire que je veux seulement te tuer. Tu sais la vie ici est assez banale, alors j´aime m´amuser, et c´est amusant de faire souffrir les gens. C´est notre maître qui m´a appris ça. J´espère que tu vas tenir suffisamment longtemps Roronoa Zorro.

Zorro déglutit, il savait ce qui allait se passer, cet homme était fou et très motivé pour le faire souffrir. Lorsque le majordome s´approcha avec un tisonnier dont l´extrémité chauffée à blanc laissait échapper une mince corolle de fumée, l´escrimeur sentit la peur l´envahir. Pas une légère inquiétude, non, la peur primaire de la douleur, celle qu´il ne pourrait jamais vraiment faire disparaître malgré les années d´entraînement et de méditation.

Le métal effleura sa peau et laissa une trace de feu derrière elle. Zorro sentit sa respiration s´accélérer, la douleur était intenable. Enfin le contacte brûlant avec l´objet incandescent cessa.

Zorro ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard fou du majordome. Celui-ci avait une expression de pur plaisir peinte sur le visage qui annonçait que tout ceci ne faisait que commencer.

De nouveau le métal brûlant passa sur sa peau, plus longtemps cette fois ci. Dans l´esprit de Zorro seul le désir que cela cesse subsistait. Le reste n´était que souffrance.

Lorsque le métal approcha son cou, il ne put retenir une exclamation de douleur.

Il entendit le rire du majordome et de nouveau les tortures reprirent.

Mais Zorro tint bon, que ce soit le métal brûlant qui se promenait sur sa peau, les lames acérés qui l´entaillaient, ou le poison cuisant qui le traversait, chaque fois il réussissait à reprendre pied et ne pas s´enfoncer dans la folie ou le désespoir.

Soudainement le majordome saisit une poignée de ses cheveux verts et tourna sa tête dans son sens. Il le regarda avec envie et plaisir, comme un jeux particulièrement difficile à gagner et particulièrement amusant.

- Tu es vraiment coriace ! s´exclama son tortionnaire d´une voix excitée.

Zorro lui lança un regard assassin et murmura d´une voix brisée d´avoir trop hurlé :

- Je ne cèderait pas, je peux supporter cette douleur !

Le majordome le lâcha et s´écarta de quelques pas en l´observant d´un air songeur avant de sourire :

- C´est probablement vrai. La douleur semble peu t´affecter. Alors je vais te faire quelque chose d´irréversible, quelque chose qui t´enlèvera les deux choses les plus importantes dans ta vie : ton rêve de devenir le plus grand escrimeur du monde et ta vie parmis tes nakamas.

Pendant un moment le majordome ne fit que le regarder d´un air heureux avant de s´avancer.

- Ton bras gauche va peux être guérir, si tes amis te trouvent et te soignent suffisamment vite alors peux être qu´il récupèrera sa force. Mais si tu te brisais un bras, disons une double fracture, ou une triple et qu´en plus l´os n´était pas brisé de façon nette, alors, même si l´os se ressoudait, il resterait faible à jamais, tu ne pourrais plus jamais soulever un sabre.

Un instant Zorro ne put cacher une expression d´épouvante. Il ne fallait pas. Il était prêt à tout donner, tout sacrifier, ses jambes, ses pieds, ça vie ! Mais pas ses bras, pas ses mains, celles qui tenaient ses sabre. Il préférait mourir que de devenir inutile. Et pour Zorro être un escrimeur était la base même de son identité, la voie du sabre définissait son âme, alors en voyant cet homme qui s´avançait vers lui pour lui brisez (littéralement) ses rêves, il se mit à reculer de quelques centimètres de façon tout à fait inutile.

L´homme n´eut aucun mal à saisir son poignet et son coude et d´un coup sec il brisa son avant bras. Zorro voulut hurler mais il n´acceptait pas d´offrir à cet homme sadique la satisfaction d´entendre la souffrance qu´il infligeait à sa victime. Impitoyablement le majordome recommença, deux fois. Lorsqu´il eut terminé, le second des Mugiwara tomba à genoux malgré la douleur que cela provoquait dans son épaule. Mais cette souffrance était négligeable, comme l´était celle des fractures. Seul comptait le vide qui venait de se créer en lui et menaçait de l´ avaler en entier. Il ne comprenait pas, son cerveau ne semblait pas encore avoir vraiment saisit ce qui lui était arrivé.

Mais la douleur était là. La confiance sans faille ainsi que la volonté de fer qui l´avaient toujours menées de l´avant se dérobaient.

Au même moment un autre sentiment émergea : la haine envers le majordome, immense, et étrangement, le sentiment que celui-ci n´avait pas vraiment gagné.

Zorro murmura juste assez fort pour que l´homme araignée puisse l´entendre :

- Même…si je n´ai plus de rêve…même si j´ai tout perdu…même si au fond je préférerait mourir… tu …tu as tord sur un point : les deux choses les plus importantes…pour moi…sont…le rêve de mon capitaine… et la vie… de mes nakamas… .Et ces deux…choses…tu ne les auras pas !

Après cela le monde autour de lui s´assombri et il tomba dans l´inconscience. La dernière chose qu´il vit fut l´expression de frustration et de mécontentement sur le visage du majordome.

**Voilà j´espère que ca vous a plu !****P.S.: J´ai besoin de votre avis, cette fanfiction vous pensez qu´elle devrait être notée T ou M ?  
**


	12. Chapter 12 : Car le fou a péché

**Nouveau chapitre, il y a la description d´un jeu de carte dans ce chapitre mais je crois que on peut à peu près comprendre sans connaître les règles. Au pire vous sautez tout le passage.**

**N´hésiter pas à me poser des questions si quelque chose n´est pas clair ou même si vous avez des propositions ou des idées.**

**Ce chapitre est noté T**

_**Mystrale9331 : Je sais j´ai fait des choses vraiment terribles avec nos pauvres Mugiwaras.**_

_**Je ne peux rien te dire de plus sur la suite.**_

_**Jafaden : Merci pour la super review, j´espère que la suite te plaira. Quand aux fruits des démons des ennemis je me suis cassé la tête pour en trouver qui vont bien avec leur caractères, permettent d´expliquer les phénomènes flippants dans le casino et en plus qu´il soit un peu originaux.**_

Luffy hurla pour la énième fois qu´il fallait qu´on le libère, il se débattit, tenta plusieurs fois d´enclencher son haki mais en vain, le kairoseki produisait son effet.

Alors Luffy restait impuissant. Impuissant face à la souffrance de ces nakamas, face à l´horreur des tortures qui leur étaient infligés.

Il avait vu Zorro cloué contre un mur, aux mains d´un psychopathe sadique, avait vu dans les yeux de son second, le doute et la souffrance s´installer. Il avait ressentit avec lui, avait éprouvé le même désespoir et la même haine.

Et pourtant il ne pouvait RIEN FAIRE.

Alors Luffy avait finit par fermer les yeux, il ne voulait plus rien voir, plus rien entendre. Il avait sentit ses larmes sur ses joues.

Et leur ennemi, à ses côtés le regardait avec un plaisir intense. Une lueur folle brillait dans ses yeux. Il observait chaqu´une des expression du Mugiwara, une joie sadique l´emplissait et pourtant il voulait le voir encore plus désespéré, voulait l´entendre se briser.

Cette vengeance surpassait tout contentement qu´il avait sentit jusqu´à présent. Et le meilleur était encore à venir.

_Soudainement Nami sentit la tension se relâcher et elle tomba au sol. Lorsqu´elle ouvrit les yeux elle vit une jeune fille portant une longue robe noir, aux yeux et à la peau pâle. Cette personne tendait vers elle une main, comme pour l´aider et dit d´une voix tranquille :_

_Venez mademoiselle, jouons à un jeu._

Nami regarda la jeune fille sans comprendre, après quelques secondes elle se ressaisit. Elle se releva, prête à affronter la personne face à elle. Mais celle-ci ne faisait pas un geste en sa direction. Elle se retourna et sortit par une porte dissimulée dans le mur avant de demander poliment à Nami de la suivre. Mais celle-ci ne fit pas mine de la suivre, elle n´était pas assez stupide pour sauter tête la première dans un piège.

- Peut être que ceci vous convaincra demoiselle. Dit la jeune fille en lui montrant un chapeau de paille.

Pas n´importe quel chapeau de paille. Nami se mordit les lèvres et sentit l´angoisse monter en elle. Un instant elle pesa le pour et le contre avant d´obéir. Elle ne pouvait pas ce permettre de mettre la vie de Luffy en danger. Il était évident qu´il n´aurai pas donné à un ennemis son précieux trésor, il était donc prisonnier.

La jeune fille arriva dans un salle assez vaste. Elle était confortablement meublée. De larges fauteuils de cuir occupaient le centre de la pièce. Près d´une fenêtre une large table de billard et une machine à sous offrait des possibilités de se distraire.

La fille en noir la mena vers une table au bout de la salle et la fit assoire face à elle. Elle sortit un jeu de cartes et le posa face à Nami qui la regarda avec étonnant.

- Jouons, si vous le voulez bien, proposa la jeune fille, cala permettre de nous distraire.

- Il est hors de question que je me mette à jouer aux cartes avec mon ennemi.

- Bien, je vais reformuler ma proposition : jouez aux cartes avec moi, ceci est un ordre.

Nami déglutit et hocha la tête. La petite fille lui offrit un sourire qui fit frissonner la navigatrice.

- Nous jouerons au Gin Rami.

- Chaque fois que je gagnerai une manche je donnerais l´ordre de tuer quelqu´un. Si vous atteignez avant moi cent points je cesserai ce jeu.

Nami sentit sa respiration s´accélérer, pour une fois ses deux nakamas ne pourrait pas aller la sauver, mais elle pouvait agir, elle pouvait les aider. Elle ne pouvait se permettre d´être effrayée et ne pouvais pas compter sur l´aide de quelqu´un d´autre comme elle le faisait souvent. « Il est peut-être temps, pensa t´elle, que je repais la dette immense que j´ai contracté envers eux. ».

Nami murmura :

- Je ne vous laisserais pas faire du mal à Luffy ou Zorro.

- Oh, la jeune fille la regarda avec une expression de surprise avant de lui offrir un sourire polis. Il y a malentendu, je ne tuerais pas un des membres de votre équipage mais…d´autres personnes.

Le sentiment d´angoisse dans le cœur de Nami se dissipa un peu et fut remplacé par du soulagement. Mais ce sentiment là fut à son tour occupé par un sentiment de culpabilité.

Être heureux que des innocents soit assassinés à la place de ses nakamas (qui étaient tout de même des pirates) était égoïste et injuste. La jeune fille se connaissait assez bien pour savoir que cela ne changerait pas ses sentiments.

« Et puis, pensa t´elle, je gagnerais. Je n´es jamais perdu un jeu et au pire je pourrais …arranger les choses pour les rendre plus agréables pour moi », tricher était une des choses qu´elle faisait le mieux.

Les cartes furent distribuées, le talon était un roi de pique et c´était à Nami de commencer à jouer. La jeune fille devait choisir si elle prenais la carte ou pas. Nami connaissait bien le jeu et elle savait que cette décision était capitale et influencerais toute la manche.

Elle finit par se décider et saisit la carte. Son jeu comportait déjà une suite de trois cœurs : le sept le huit et le neuf et le roi lui permettrait peu être de faire un brelans car elle avait déjà le roi de trèfle. Il ne lui resterait plus qu´a constituer une suite de quatre cartes et elle ferait un Gin, c´est à dire gagnerais la manche haut la main. Quelques coups bien joués, quelques décisions intelligentes et elle remporteraient ceci.

Mais quelque chose inexplicable se passa, alors que normalement tout était clair pour la navigatrice, alors que même dans les pires situations elle restait lucide, soudainement elle perdit pied. Elle observait ces cartes comme s´il s´agissait d´objets étranges et nouveaux. Une sorte de langueur l´envahissait. Son cerveau réagissait de façon arbitraire aux informations qu´il recevait.

Elle saisit un des trois roi et s´apprêta à le poser sur la pioche. Une partie encore saine de son être lui hurlait qu´il ne fallait SURTOUT PAS faire ça. Que c´était stupide. Que c´était dénué de sens. Qu´elle allait perdre.

Mais rien n´y fit. Son corps ne répondait plus à son esprit.

La reine sourit et annonça un knock. Elle déposa ses cartes sur la table et il était évident que son score était supérieur.

- Alors murmura t´elle, qui allons nous tuer ?

Nami la regarda avec un air d´incrédulité total peint sur le visage. Elle regarda successivement son jeu, puis la fille en noir avant de revenir à ses cartes. La naviguatrice ne comprenait pas, elle n´avait encore jamais perdu un jeu, et n´avait encore jamais fait d´erreurs aussi grotesque.

« Qu´à -t´il bien put se passer ».

Puis le sens des paroles que la fille en noir avait prononcé l´attinrent :

Quelqu´un allait mourir. À cause d´elle.

Lentement la fille en noir se leva et s´approcha d´un des fauteuils avec une seringue qu´elle avait sortie d´un plis de sa robe. D´où elle se trouvait Nami n´avait aucune chance de voir ce qui se trouvait dans le siège.

Elle voulut se lever pour porter secours à l´innocent qui allait mourir par sa faute mais de nouveau tout devint flou dans son esprit. Ses jambes ne la portèrent plus et elle tomba à terre. Nami vit du coin de l´œil comme son ennemi se baissa vers la personne et lui injecta le contenu de la seringue, un sourire heureux flottait sur ses lèvres.

La navigatrice attendit tendit de voir ce qui allait se passer.

Soudainement des hurlements de douleur emplirent la pièce, l´homme dans le fauteuil se tordit dans tous les sens.

Les yeux de Nami s´agrandirent d´effroi, elle connaissait cette voix. Elle la connaissait bien, il s´agissait de Genzo, le vieil homme qui, lorsqu´elle vivait encore à Cocoyasi avait toujours veillé sur elle et Nojiko. Le seul à s´être opposé à Arlong pour la protéger.

Nami se força à se relever mais retomba, ses jambes ne réagissant pas, elle rampa lentement vers le fauteuil et ses yeux emplis de larmes croisèrent ceux, inertes et sans âme, de Genzo. Elle laissa échapper un sanglot rauque.

Comment avait-elle put laisser ceci se passer. La jeune fille prit le vieil homme dans ses bras et le serra contre elle. Elle sentit un horrible sentiment de culpabilité l´envahirent et elle hurla :

- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça, les gens de mon villages sont des innocents, vous n´avez pas le droit.

Un instant seul les sanglots de la navigatrice se firent entendre. Puis la fille en noir se mit à rire. D abord il ne s´agissait que d´un discret gloussement puis il se muta en un grand éclat de rire complètement fou et hors de contrôle. La fille se tordait réellement de rire.

Puis elle hurla :

- Mais bien sûr que l´on à le droit, on a tous les droits.

Tu es vraiment stupide, c´était tellement simple de trouver le village d´où tu venais. Franchement pauvre villageois après avoir survécut des années de domination et de maltraitance de la part des hommes poissons, ils meurent brûlés. Et tout cela par ta faute.

Hahahaha…haha…hahahaha !

Nami la regardait avec horreur. Tout était de sa faute, tout était arrivé à cause d´elle. La navigatrice sentit le goût amer de la bile envahir sa bouche.

Elle se leva sur ses jambes flageolantes et se rua sur la fille en noir car la haine était tout ce qui lui restait. Mais la petite fille ne fit que sourire et évita l´attaque maladroite de la jeune fille.

Nami sentit comme une aiguille pénétra dans sa peau. Très vite son corps se mit à bouillir et elle tomba comme une masse. À travers ses paupières mi-closes elle vit la silhouette familière du docteur Nako un habitant de son village natal, à côté la silhouette fluette tu petit Chabo, qui l´avait traité un jour de sorcière. Et pas loin il y avait Nojiko. Tous trois étaient assis dans des fauteils, tout comme Genzo. Ils semblaient inconscients mais vivant.

Nami sentit son cœur faire un bond. Cela n´avait pas le droit d´arriver.

La jeune fille en noir s´approcha du docteur et lui injecta le liquide mortel.

Nami tenta de se relever, tenta de hurler. En vain, la drogue avait pris possession de son organisme.

De même pour le gamin, elle du assister à ses spasmes de douleur, elle dut écouter ses cris et voir son pauvre cœur d´enfant lâcher prise.

Et puis il y eut Nojiko. Lorsque Nami vit les traits de sa sœur se contracter de douleur elle pria le ciel de pouvoir prendre sa place. Mais inexorablement la substance fit effet et soudainement la belle jeune femme aux cheveux bleus ne bougea plus.

Nami resta un instant immobile et puis elle se brisa. Franchement elle c´étonna qu´elle ne puisse entendre le bruit de son cœur qui se fracturait. Elle se laissa choir, puis son corps fut agité de spasmes : elle riait, elle éclata d´un rire fou.

Et à ce moment elle remarqua que Arlong se tenait devant elle et non la jeune fille en noir. C´est normal pensa Nami, bien sur que c´est Arlong.

L´homme poisson ressemblait plus à un cadavre se décomposant qu´à un homme-poisson mais cela n´effraya pas Nami. Lorsqu´elle lança un regard à son propre corps elle remarqua qu´il était lui aussi pourrie, de nombreuses blessures sur ses bras et ses jambes laissaient échapper une substance noir. Ca chair se défaisait de ses os et son corps pourrissait.

- S´il te plait Arlong, murmura la navigatrice, s´il te plait tues-moi. Tu as le droit de le faire tout doucement en me faisant beaucoup souffrir mais s´il te plait tues-moi.

Arlong s´accroupit à sa hauteur et passa sa main sur sa joue avec un air presque doux avant de susurrer :

- Non Nami, tu sais que je les ait tous tués à cause de toi, parce que tu t´es enfuis à la place de me servir à jamais. Tu es bien trop coupable pour avoir le droit de mourir, tu mérites de souffrir jusqu´à ton dernier souffle.


	13. Chapter 13: Echec

**Je ne vous le cache pas ce chapitre est très court mais je devais le terminer de cette facon, pour compenser je le sort plus tôt et le prochain sera publié dans deux jours. Ca vas? Vous allez pas me tuer?**

**Le rating est K **

**usuratonkach: Merci beaucoup, je dois avouer que j´ai encore du mal à croire que tant de personnes s´interessent à cette fiction. Tes compliments sont vraiment gratifiants. Je suis désolé aussi que le résumé ne t´es pas plut, je le trouvait assez mauvais depuis le début alors si tu as une idée comment l´améliorer dit-le moi! J´apprecirais beaucoup, ca m´aiderais vraiment. ( j´ai déjà un peu changé le résumé mais je le trouve pas vraiment convainquant).**

**Baka-san: Merci beaucoup, je suis toujours heureuse de voir que des personnes aiment la fic.**

**Jafaden: Hahaha, souffres, meurs de peur et de tension, je ne révèlerais rien! XD. Sériusement: Merci. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour que tout cela fasse encore bien peur mais le prochain chapitre contiendra un peu plus d´action. Quand aux devoirs...disons que à la suite de ta review j´ai revu ma liste de mes priorités: 1. écrire ma fanfiction et faire peur au gens. 2. mangez du chocolat. 3. Lire des fanfictions et regarder des episodes d´animés et de séries. 4. ...travailler...un peu.**

**Mystrale 993 : Je suis desolééééééééé ! Quand j´ai relu ma fiction le lendemain j´avais envie de me maudire. Je tiens beaucoup aux phrases de fin de chapitre, elles donnent le ton pour la suite et apportent de la tension. Pourtant j´avais relu mais me connaissant arrivé à la dernière phrase mon cerveau a dut décider que j´avais assez travaillé. Peut-être puis-je dire pour ma défense qu´il était proche de minuit ( et je suis une marmotte donc je me couche souvent tôt), et en plus la silhouette menaçante d´un devoir de mathe plane au dessus de ma tête.**

Luffy sentit des larmes chaudes rouler le long de ses joues alors que ses yeux écarquillés étaient posés sur les écrans qui lui montraient la lente agonie de sa naviguatrice.

Son cœur baignait dans la culpabilié et dans la souffrance, après avoir perdu Ace il c´était promis de ne plus jamais laisser qui que ce soit toucher à ses nakamas.

_Bah franchement tu t´es loupé._ Dit une voix dans sa tête.

_Tu n´a même pas été capable de protéger les gens les plus proche de toi._

« Tais-toi » pensa Luffy

_Et bien non, je vais te dire la vérité, si j´étais Nami, je te détesterai de tout mon cœur, j´aurais envie de te voir mort. Après tout, c´est à cause de toi qu´elle est en train de souffrir._

_Je suis sur qu´elle te déteste._

« je sais, pensa Luffy et son cœur se resserra un peu plus »

_Et Zorro, il a tout abandonné pour toi. À cause de toi il ne pourra plus jamais devenir le plus grand escrimeur du monde._

_Luffy, tu lui as volé son rêve. Vraiment tu es horrible._

La petite voix se mit à rire.

_Ils vont tous mourir Luffy… à cause de toi !_

- Noooooooooooon ! Tais-toi, tais-toi, tais-toi, tais-toi, TAIS-TOI !

Luffy repris un peu conscience des choses qui l´entouraient, le roi le regardait avec un sourire ravi et lui parla d´une voix horriblement douce et mielleuse.

- Voyons Mugiwara, tu deviens déjà fou. Qui dois ce taire? Allez ressaisit-toi, ce n´est pas terminé, il y a encore plain de choses que je peux leur faire ! Il s´approcha et murmura de sa voix doucereuse:

- Cette petite rousse est très mignonne...je suis sûre qu´il y aurait un de mes hommes qui...accepterai de jouer avec elle.

Luffy se raidit et le ragarda avec une expression d´horreur. Mais l´homme continua:

- Enfin quand je dit que je trouverais des hommes pour le faire avec elle, cela ne veux pas dire qu´il n´y en aura pas qui préfèrerons...s´amuser avec ton segond. L´homme éclata d´un rire froid.

Le jeune capitaine ne répondit pas d´abord. Puis il leva son visage vers son tortionnaire et il n´y avait plus de haine dans ses yeux, on y apercevait qu´une détresse immense et une expression suppliante.

- S´il vous plait, demanda-t´il, s´il vous plait. Tuez moi ou faites-moi du mal mais ne faites pas ca à mes nakamas. Laissez-les partir!

Mais le roi ne fit que rire d´un air joyeux. Et dit :

- Ah, tu sais, je ne tiens pas tellement à leur faire du mal, c´est toi mon objectif principal. Mais vois-tu j´ai promis à mes subordonnés qu´ils aurait le droit de s´amuser.

- S´il vous plait.. murmura Luffy et ses yeux semblait morts et dénués d´expression.

Le roi sembla sur le point de lui répondre mais un den-den mushi sonna quelque part vers le font de la salle, une expression de colère et d´énervement extrême couvrirent les traits de Kirié. Il disparut dans l´ombre puis revint avec une expression de délice et de joie incroyable peinte sur le visage. Un sourire malsain tordait ses traits.

- Tu sais Mugiwara, dit-il et son sourire s´étira un peu plus, nous torturerons tes amis jusqu´à ce que tu meurs.

À ces mots il posa un revolver près de la chaise de Luffy et quitta la salle. Au dernier moment il se retourna et murmura pour lui-même :

- Dommage, j´aurais préféré jouer encore un peu avec lui.

Puis il lanca une petite clé près de Luffy et ferma la porte.

La pièce resta vide et silencieuse. Seule le bourdonnement régulier des écrans faisait exception. Luffy continua à fixer l´agonie de ses nakamas. Soudainement une idée s´introduit dans son esprit. Cet homme torturerait ses amis jusqu´à ce qu´il meurt…donc s´il mourrait, ses nakamas serait relachés.

Une sorte de clarté emplit l´esprit de Luffy, dans l´état dans lequel il était il ne se rendit pas compte que sa logique était tordue et que rien ne garantissait que son ennemis ne relâche ses nakamas s´il mourrait. Mais pour la première fois depuis qu´il avait été fait prisonnier Luffy se dit qu´il pourrait sauver ses nakamas.

Le capitaine réussit a saisir la clef et détacha les menottes. Il saisit lentement le revolver sans prendre garde aux bruits lointains qui troublait le silence.

Le bruit d´une porte qui est arrachée de ses gonds retentit quelque part, loin, à sa gauche, mais il n´y prêta aucune attention. En sentant ses forces faiblir au contacte de l´arme il comprit qu´il devait s´agir d´un revolver avec des balles en kairoseki.

Lentement il dirigea le canon vers sa tempe. Un instant il se souvint de sa promesse à Shanks et son rêve mais tout cela disparut lorsqu´il pensa aux souffrances de ses nakamas.

Il sourit d´un air un peu triste, ferma les yeux.

_Je veux que le monde soit plus juste - je veux être libre - je veux devenir l´escrimeur le plus fort du monde - je veux faire une carte du monde tout entier - je veux devenir un brave combattant de la mer - je veux trouver All Blue - Je veux accompagner mon navire et le voir faire le tour du monde - je veux apprendre la vérité sur les ponepoglyphes -je veux faire le tour de ce monde pour revenir au point ou tout a commencé et retrouvé mon nakama._

_Je veux devenir le roi des pirates !_

Luffy laissa échapper un soupir triste.

« Les rêves sont tellement fragiles, d´abord on pense qu´il nous porterons toujours et qu´il nous amènerons jusqu´au bout du monde. Mais un rêve n´est jamais plus fort que l´homme qui l´a créé.

Et il semblerait que je suis faible.

Désolé Shanks. J´aimerais être plus fort mais tu comprends, mes nakamas sont plus importants.

C´est la fin n´est-ce pas ?

Au revoir ».

Le bruit assourdissant d´un coup de feu retentit et tout d´un coup tous les tumultes se turent.


	14. Chapter 14: fin de la première manche

**Comme promis ce chapitre sort plus tôt, j´espère qu´il vous plaira. Ce coup-ci c´est un super chapitre. Le plus gros depuis le début ! ( pour me faire pardonner pour la dernère fois)  
**

**Dailleurs à tout les reviewers qui me laissent toutes ces superbes review: JE VOUS AIMES ! Vous êtes tous géniaux, sadiques, masos, probablement un peu fou sur les bords ( comme moi) mais vous êzes tous géniaux!**

_**Charmant Kiwi: Merci, je deviens de plus en plus sadique au fil des chapitres donc c´est pas grave.**_**_ Et...euh...j´adore ton pseudo!  
_**

_**Jafaden : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! Me boude pas, j´ai rien fait de méchant ( ou presqu) * va pleurer dans son coin*.**_

_**Tiens pour me faire perdonner lis ce chapitre. Lorsque tu auras terminé dis-moi si tu m´en veux encore beaucoup.**_

- C´est ici ? demanda Shanks sans arrêter de courir. Il indiquait un large bâtiment à une centaine de mètre d´eux.

Sanji hocha la tête, la sombre bâtisse était sans aucun doute l´étrange casino dans lequel ses nakamas étaient fait prisonnier. Sanji se retourna pour vérifier que tous les Mugiwaras et les membres de l´équipages de Shanks étaient toujours là.

Le sentiment d´angoisse qui habitait le cuisinier augmentait à chaque pas qui le rapprochait de ce lieu. « Pitié, soyez vivants, dîtes-moi que vous êtes sain et sauf » pensa le jeune homme dans sa tête.

Cela faisait six jours que ses nakamas étaient piégés. Shanks était venu aussi vite que possible et avait décidé d´attaquer Kirié sur le champ. Sans ce le dire les uns aux autres tous se demandait quelle chance il y avait que leurs trois nakamas étaient vivants.

Une fois qu´ils furent arrivés près du casino Shanks détruit la porte sans plus de ménagement et plusieurs Mugiwaras sentirent un frisson les parcourir. L´aura qui se dégageait de Shanks était terrifiante. Il entrèrent dans un vaste hall sombre et vide occupé par des tables de jeux, de billard, un bar et d´autres installations similaires. Un instant tout fut silencieux puis soudainement des centaines d´hommes tombèrent du plafond…pas des hommes, des cadavres, leur état de putréfaction ne laissait aucun doute la dessus. Ils les fixèrent sans bouger de leurs yeux blanchâtres et vitreux. Si bien que Sanji sentit un frisson le parcourir, des corps, de nouveau, comme dans la ville déserte sur l´autre côté de l´île.

Une silhouette se fraya un chemin jusqu´à eux et s´inclina devant Shanks, il s´agissait d´un jeune garçon blond au visage enfantin.

- Bonjours, yonko Shanks, vous êtes notre invité d´honneur, nous vous attendions depuis tellement longtemps. Dit le jeune garçon avait une émotion véritable et continua:

- Si seulement…

Shanks ne le laissa pas terminer, en un mouvement tellement rapide que Sanji eut du mal à le suivre des yeux, il saisit leur ennemi à la gorge et le souleva en l´air avant de demander d´une voix effrayante tant elle était calme :

- Où sont Luffy et ses nakamas ?

- Cher invité, murmura difficilement le garçon, je crains que je ne puisse révéler cela.

Shanks n´hésita plus un instant, d´un mouvement fluide il tira son sabre et l´enfonça dans la poitrine du jeune homme avant de retourner la lame et la remonter jusqu´à sa gorge, ne lui laissant aucune chance de survie.

Mais à sa surprise le corps tout entier se muta en une substance rose et gluante qui tomba au sol avant de disparaître. Il entendit une voix de l´autre côté de la salle, derrière l´armée de cadavre. Il s´agissait du même jeune homme blond qui regardait une montre à gousset dans sa main avant de lancer :

- Ah, quel méchanceté. J´ai dit cela de façon tout à fait polie. Et vous me tué. Je pense qu´il faudrait vous punir ! Chers invitésmes amis vont probablement pouvoir vous amuser un petit moment.

Et à ces mots l´armée de cadavre se mit en mouvement à une vitesse impressionnante.

Se battre contre eux était ardu. Tous étaient relativement forts et surtout intuables, même lorsqu´on leur arrachait la tête il continuaient à se battre et à plusieurs reprises des membres solitaires et sanglants s´accrochèrent à Sanji, des bras, des mains, des mâchoires ensanglantés détachés du crâne auxquelles elle appartenaient. Tout était pourrissant et l´odeur devint très vite insupportable. Sanji se retrouva bien vite couvert de sang et d´autres substance qu´il ne voulait pas connaître.

Shanks fit un signe à son équipage de continuer à se battre pendant qu´il continuait pour trouver Luffy. Sanji réussit à suivre le capitaine roux et finalement lui, Robin, Chopper, Ben et Shanks se trouvèrent de l´autre côté de la salle.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte mais le jeune homme blond s´interposa, il regardait toujours sa montre à gousset et annonça avec un air désolé :

- Je crains que je ne puisse pas encore vous laisser partir.

- Dommage. Murmura Shanks et sa voix laissait soupçonner une telle colère que le garçon blond ne put cacher une expression de peur.

Il leva la main et de nouveau la substance rose apparue et forma le cadavre d´une bête de plusieurs mètres de haut. Sa gueule présentait une multitude de dents et un épais filet de bave coulait lentement jusqu`au sol. Malgré sa férocité il ne put opposer de résistance au yonko roux. Les autres monstre qui apparurent à sa suite moururent tous de façons assez varié : tué par une balle qui leur transperça la tête, la tête tranché par un sabre, la nuque brisée par des mains qui apparurent mystérieusement sur leurs corps ou encore le crâne fracturé par un puissant coup de pied.

Le serveur blond déglutit alors qu´un sentiment jusqu´à la étrangé l´envahit. Cette expression terrifié qu´il aimait tant voir surgir sur le visage des gens qu´il faisait souffrir se posa sur ses traits et il se dit qu´il allait peut-être mourir.

Et il eut raison. Un instant plus tard une lame affûtée transperça sa poitrine. Le jeune homme regarda avec une sorte d´étonnement comme un liquide rouge émergea de la blessure, son sang se répandait autour de lui et il tomba au sol.

La dernière chose qu´il pensa c´est qu´il n´avait pas réussit à remplir sa tache, il n´avait pas tenu suffisamment longtemps. Et puis il alla rejoindre le monde des morts et des cadavres, qu´il connaissait si bien.

Shanks offrit un regard à l´homme qu´il venait de tuer. Quelque part, au fond de son esprit, il se dit que cet homme avait l´air affreusement enfantin dans la mort et il ne put se départir de l´impression qu´il venait de tuer un gamin.

Mais cela n´étais qu´une pensée secondaire, tout son esprit était occupé par Luffy, ce gosse avait pris bien plus d´importance dans son cœur qu´il ne voulait bien l´admettre, et il fallait toujours qu´il se mette dans des situations impossibles. Lorsqu´il avait entendu que seulement quelques mois après le début de son voyage le gamin avait décidé d´affronter un shishibukai il avait faillit mourir d´angoisse, et le gamin avait recommencé, plus d´une fois. Et puis lorsqu´il avait appris qu´à Ernis Lobby ce fou avait déclaré la guerre au monde il avait faillit aller le chercher pour le cacher quelque part dans le Shinsekai et lui botter le cul jusqu´à ce qu´il comprenne qu´il n´avait pas à devenir l´ennemis juré de TOUTES LES FOUTUS PERSONNES QUI VIVAIENT SUR CETTE PLANÊTE. Et il y avait eut l´attaque d´un admiral sur Shabaody. Là encore il c´était retenu pour ne pas aller le chercher et lui faire comprendre un minimum de raison.

Mais Luffy avait fait pire, le gamin avait attaqué seul la prison la plus sécurisée de la planète !

Et après cela il c´était rué dans une bataille entre les hommes les plus puissants et dangereux du monde.

Alors Shanks était intervenu. Parce que cet guerre était une aberration injuste et brutale, mais sérieusement il avait cru qu´il ne verrait plus jamais le gamin, il n´y avait aucune chance qu´un rookie de la Grand Line puisse affronter la crème de la marine. Il était voué à la perte.

Sauf que Luffy était Luffy. Et il avait survécut.

Quoi qu´il arrivait, quel que soit le pétrin dans lequel le jeune capitaine se fourrait, il survivait toujours.

Sauf que ce coup-ci tout était différent. L´homme que Luffy affrontait n´avait rien à faire avec le Mugiwara: Bon sang! Pour une fois le jeune garçon n´avait absolument rien fait pour ce mettre dans cette situation. Tout était de sa faute et il ne se le pardonnerai jamais s´il arrivait quelque chose à Luffy.

Plus aucun obstacle notable ne s´opposa au petit groupe composé de Sanji, Robin, Chopper, Shanks et Ben, les cadavres continuaient à les attaquer mais il semblait plus faibles et il semblait évidents qu´ils finiraient par disparaître d´ici quelques heures.

Une multitude de corridors se profilaient devant eux, chaque fois qu´ils arrivaient à un croisement ils se trouvaient face à plusieurs couloirs identiques qui se répétaient inlassablement. Sanji sentit un sentiemtent d´urgence le presser, il n´en pouvait plus de perdre son temps dans cet endroit !

- Stop ! dit-il finalement.

Les quatre autres se retournèrent vers lui et Sanji remarqua que Shanks lui lançait un regard furieux alors que Chopper avait du mal à retenir des larmes de frustration.

- Merde ! continua Sanji, cet endroit est un foutu labyrinthe, connaissant Zorro et même Luffy je suis sûre qu´ils se son perdu après quelques secondes.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

- C´est qu´il n´y à aucun intérêt à continuer comme ca, il est probable que Luffy, Marimo et Nami-chan soit séparés les uns des autres. Je pense qu´il faudrait qu´on se sépare. C´est moins sur mais…il faut qu´on les trouvent, le plus vite possible.

Les regards se tournèrent vers Shanks comme pour attendre sa réponse.

Celui-ci ne réfléchit qu´un instant. Il connaissait le risque qu´il y avait à se séparer mais il savait, il sentait qu´il fallait qu´ils se dépêchent.

- D´accord. Sanji et Chopper, vous restez ensemble. Robin, Ben t´accompagnera. Je vais tout seul.

Aucun d´eux ne discuta et au prochain croisement chaque groupe partit dans une direction différente.

Shanks accéléra encore l´allure et finalement l´environnement répétitif des couloirs céda à une volée d´escaliers qui menaient au second étage.

Le capitaine roux crut apercevoir le haki puissant de plusieurs personnes et il décida de suivre cette piste. Alors qu´il s´approchait des vagues d´angoisse et de colère le traversèrent.

Il arriva dans un nouveau couloir un peu différent des précédant.

Le Haki menacent de Kirié emplissait l´espace, malsain, pénétrant, tourmenté. Shanks n´y prêta que peu d´attention. Un autre Haki se rapprochait plus faible, plus délicat mais tout aussi tordu et froid. Et puis il sentit Luffy mais Shanks avaient du mal à sentir tout cela. Ses sens étaient brouillés depuis qu´il était entré dans le casino.

Il ouvrit la première porte qui donnait sur une pièce luxueuse. Mais vide.

Shanks ouvrit la deuxième puis la troisième, puis la quatrième en vain. Puis il arriva à une énième porte.

Elle portait le numéro 367.

Il l´ouvrit et vit le même ameublement luxueux, les mêmes teintes riches et faillit refermer la porte.

Et puis il vit les traces de sang. Le yonko s´avanca et vit les corps…et les têtes.

Devant le spectacle morbide de ces cadavres décapités qu´il reconnaissait comme les nakamas de Luffy une vague de tristesse et de remords l´envahit.

Et puis il remarqua le liquide rosé qui suintait des corps.

Il s´agissait de faux, cette évidence le frappa soudainement.

Il s´agit de faux et Luffy ne le sait peut-être pas.

Il traversa la pièce en quelques pas et ouvrit la porte avec son haki.

Et il vit la scène qui resterait à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire.

Luffy. Un pistolet. Pointé sur sa tempe. Le déclic. Le coup.

Shanks ne réfléchit plus. Ce genre d´action dépasse le domaine du raisonnement. Il agit par instinct. Une vague de Haki se précipita vers Luffy avec la seule intention de protéger, de sauver.

Il n´y eut pas de sang. La balle tomba à terre avec un petit bruit.

Un instant observa le pistolet avec des yeux vide puis il le lâcha et quelques instants plus tard il tomba à son tour par terre.

Shanks voulut le rejoindre, l´attraper, le serrer dans ses bras, le réconforter.

Mais il remarqua l´autre personne qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Kirié.

Un instant il s´observèrent et la haine émanait de leurs personnes.

Ce combat avait quelque chose de mauvais. Il ne s´agissait pas d´honneur, il ne s´agissait pas de sauver un nakamas. Les cœurs des deux hommes réclamaient vengeance. Ils voulaient voir le sang couler.

- C´est dommage, murmura Kirié et sa voix était presque aigue, tu es arrivé un peu trop tôt, j´aurais tant voulu que tu vois le corps de ton petit protégé mort par terre avec son sang qui coule vers toi. C´aurait été tout à fait délicieux ne crois-tu pas ?

Shanks sentit son sang se figer dans ses veines. Ses yeux s´assombrirent et il disparut.

Le sabre vrombit en direction de l´œil de Kirié qui l´évita de peux. L´instant d´après il attaqua le yonko à son tour, tirant une lame très fine d´un fourreau immaculé. Shanks dut reculer d´un pas.

Le combat était violent. Chaque coup était placé dans l´intention de tuer.

Shanks sentit son âme réclamer le mort de la chose abjecte qui lui faisait face.

Ses coups se firent plus puissants, plus rapide.

Kirié tenta de diriger sa lame vers le côté droit du capitaine.

Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur les traits du roux. "Erreur" Pensa t´il.

Il laissa la lame transpercer sa main mais se déplaça de quelques centimètres pour que l´arme ne puisse le toucher autrement.

En voyant la lame fichée dans le bras du capitaine Kirié compris qu´il ne pourrait retirer son épée et parer le prochain coup de Shanks. Il s´avait aussi qu´il ne pouvait esquiver l´attaque. Et il était certain qu´il ne survivrait pas un tel coup.

« Echec et Mat. » pensa-t-il.

Son visage pris un air légèrement énervé. Pas triste, pas désespéré : légèrement énervé.

Shanks dirigea la lame vers son cœur et le yonko sut qu´il toucherait.

Le sang gicla.

Shanks regarda avec stupéfaction la personne qu´il venait d´empaler. Une jeune fille, non une petite fille, douze, treize ans peut-être.

Kirié regarda la reine un instant avec étonnement puis il sourit et s´enfuit vers la sortie.

Shanks sortit de son étonnement et retira sa lame du corps sans vie de la petite fille. Il nota tout de même qu´un délicat sourire ornait ses lèvres ensanglantées.

Le yonko s´apprêta à poursuivre Kirié mais ses yeux tombèrent sur le corps de Luffy.

En un instant il fut à ses côtés. Le corps du garçon paraissait entièrement vidé d´énergie. Sa respiration était plate, son cœur battait à peine et ses yeux vides sembalit observer le néant

Avec la plus grande délicatesse possible, comme s´il prenait un objet très précieux dans ses bras, Shanks s´agenouilla près de Luffy, le souleva et le serra contre lui.

- Luffy, qu´est-ce qui c´est passé murmura-t-il.

D´abord il ne reçut aucune réponse puis le corps frêle dans ses bras se mit à trembler et le jeune garçon dit d´une voix fatiguée de hurler :

- Mes nakamas, Shanks, il a brisé mes nakamas... Il leur a fait toutes les pires choses possibles et…et je ne les ai pas protégé.

Et shanks comprit qu´il était venu trop tard. L´âme de Luffy avait été mortellement blessé.

Un sentiment de panique envahit Shanks, il serra Luffy un peu plus fort dans ses bras et lui d´une voix aussi chaude et convaincante que possible :

- Luffy, on va retrouver tes nakamas, on va les soigner, vous allez tous continuer à naviguer sur la grand line. Je te le promets !

- Tu mens murmura Luffy d´une voix froide.

- Non, non !Regarse-moi. Shanks obligea Luffy à tourner sa tête vers lui. On va retrouver tes nakamas, on va les soigner, je le promets.

De nouveau Luffy se mit à trembler. Puis il de mis à pleurer, d´abord silencieusement puis de plus en plus fort, jusqu à ce qu´il hurle aussi fort que sa voix abîmée le lui permettait.

Et Shanks le serra contre lui le plus fort possible. Pour pouvoir rassurer Luffy. Pour pouvoir se rassurer. Pour pouvoir sentir son cœur battre près du sien.

**Voilà, déjà terminé!**

**PS: pour ceux qui se demandent pourquoi les cadavres ne disparaissent pas après que le mec blond soit mort je dois avouer que j´avais pas trop réfléchi à ca, mais j´ai pensé que s´il faisait aparaître toute une armée de cadavres il ne peut pas tous les contrôler donc il les a "programmés" pour qu´ils agissent de facon exterieur à sa volonté. Voilà pourquoi ils peuventsurvivrent après sa mort. Mais il finiront par ne plus avoir suffisamment d´énergie et alors il disparaîtrons quand même.**

**Si vous avez d´autres questions à poser n´hésitez pas !**


	15. Chapter 15: Cette douce folie

**Voici le prochain chapitre. Je sais qu´il sort tard mais j´ai eut quelques problèmes disons d´ordre privé. Je voulais également remercier tout le monde car je viens d´atteindre 50 review ! Si vous s´aviez à quel point cela me fait plaisir, je n´aurait jamais deviné que ma première fic plaise à tellement de monde ! **

**-Ce chapitre est noté K-**

_**PS : Jafaden : super review comme d´habitude. Et désolé, je suis stupide pour le coup du Buster Call, j´ai écrit sans réfléchir, merci de l´avoir remarqué.**_

_** Charment Kiwi : Merci beaucoup, j´ai aimé écrire ce chapitre alors je suis heureuse qu´il plaise.**_

Robin et Ben avaient décidé de se diriger vers les étages supérieurs de l´hôtel, le second de l´équipage du red force percevait la présence d´une personne quelque part vers la partie nord du bâtiment et ils avaient choisi de suivre cette piste.

Robin affichait son caractéristique air calme et posé mais ses yeux brillait d´une lueur inquiète, pour elle qui avait toujours tout perdue l´idée de voir mourir ses nakamas la terrifiait. Elle savait au plus profond d´elle-même que si de nouveau elle se retrouvait seule au monde, elle ne le survivrait pas.

Alors elle espérait. Elle repoussait son esprit rationnel et froid qui lui soufflait que les chances que tous ses nakamas s´en sortent vivants fussent ridicules. Après tout, ils avaient déjà survécu tout un tas d´aventures plus dangereuses les unes que les autres.

Sauf que Robin savait que ceci était différent. Elle était une femme très intelligente et avait déjà rencontré suffisamment d´hommes rongés par la haine pour reconnaître à quel genre d´individu ils avaient affaire. Cet homme vivait pour la vengeance, elle devinait en lui un génie, un génie d´une sombre espèce. Il était de ceux qui employaient leur esprit pour satisfaire leurs désirs tordus. Et cela effrayait Robin : qu´était t´il arrivé à ses nakamas pendant ses six derniers jours ? Et pouvait-elle réellement espérer les revoir vivants.

Alors elle pressait le pas.

Il leur fallut encore quelques minutes pour arriver devant une porte derrière laquelle Ben sentait une faible présence.

Tout deux se jetèrent un regard entendu et l´ouvrirent.

La pièce était sombre, occupée par des fauteuils et des tables basses. Les yeux de Robin parcoururent la pièce à la recherche d´une silhouette familière. Son regard tomba sur un corps allongé par terre, son cœur se serra mais elle remarqua vite que bien qu´il s´agissait de la silhouette d´une jeune fille ce ne pouvait être Nami. Sa tête était couverte de courts cheveux bleu et Robin devina qu´elle avait du être magnifique. Mais ces traits crispés par la douleur, son corps tordu dans l´effort et ses yeux que la mort avait rendus fixes et dilatés la rendaient laide.

La jeune femme s´approcha et remarqua d´autre corps. Elle se demanda s´il s´agissait de vrai cadavres ou des fabrications de l´étrange garçon blond. La substance rose qui suintait de leur peau fut une réponse satisfaisante.

Finalement son regard tomba sur une masse de cheveux roux. En quelques pas elle fut près de Nami la détaillant à la recherche de blessures. Elle ne vit que quelques coupures et hématomes, mais rien de grave. Alors elle remarqua que quelque chose n´allait pas avec jeune fille. Nami était agenouillé devant le corps de la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus. Ses bras pendaient de chaque coté de son corps, sa tête reposait mollement sur sa poitrine. Elle ressemblait À un pantin désarticulé. L´archéologue l´interpella d´une voix qu´elle voulait douce et rassurante mais qui était emprunte d´inquiétude :

Navigatrice-san ?

Aucune réaction.

Nami-san ?

Lentement Nami redressa la tête avant de la tourner vers Robin.

La jeune femme sentit son cœur se serrer lorsqu´elle vit l´expression de la jeune fille. Elle était pâle, bien plus pâle qu´une jeune fille de son âge devrait être, mais cela était accessoire. Ce qui brisait le cœur de Robin était l´expression dans ses yeux : Ses deux orbes brune étaient écarquillés et ses pupilles étaient contractés. Ses yeux observaient Robin sans la voir. Ils étaient vides et indifférents. Et puis il y avait ce sourire, un sourire fou et effrayant qui tordait les lèvres si belles et si enclines à offrir à chaqu´un son sourire si rayonnant et naturel. Une expression tellement différente de celle qu´elle montrait à présent.

_Qu´est ce qu´ils lui on fait _pensa Robin avec angoisse, colère et même une sorte de désespoir.Elle c´était toujours sentit assez proche de cette jeune fille qui avait elle aussi eut son lot de souffrances et de pertes mais avait sut garder une fraîcheur et une joie de vivre que Robin, parfois, lui enviait.

De nouveau l´archéologue tenta de rassurer sa nakama.

Nami, n´est pas peur. La femme plus âgée s´approcha lentement de la plus jeune et tendit sa main dans sa direction.

Mais la jeune fille se contracta et lança un regard haineux à l´archéologue.

Celle-ci sentit son cœur se fendre mais n´en montra rien. Elle lui sourit et s´agenouilla devant elle. Elle la regarda dans les yeux et dit d´une voix douce.

Nami, on est désolé que l´on ne soit pas venu plus tôt, mais tu n´as plus rien as craindre…

…vous êtes…désolés ? la voix de Nami était comme ses yeux : froide, dénuée de sentiments. Vous êtes désolé ! Est-ce que tu sais ce qu´ils m´on fait, ce qu´elle lui a fait ! Son visage restait tout à fait calme et lisse. Comme si elle n´était pas vraiment concernée par la situation. Et tu dit que je n´ai plus rien à craindre ? Ça pourrait être vrai. Maintenant plus personne ne peut me blesser car je n´ai plus personne à perdre !

Mais en réalité la peur ne part jamais. J´ai peur Robin, et j´aurai toujours peur, jusqu´à la fin.

Sa voix devint posée comme si elle débattait calmement d´un sujet assez quelconque.

En fait Robin, c´est plus simple comme ça, quand tout le monde est mort au moins on as plus peur de perdre qui que se soit. Il n´y a plus que moi et ma raison que j´ai peur de perdre. Ce serait vraiment idéal, si seulement ça ne faisait pas si atrocement mal de savoir que l´on ai entièrement responsable de la mort de ceux que l´on aime.

Robin sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue. « Je suis désolée » murmura t´elle, « je suis désolé » elle prit Nami dans ses bras. Sentit le corps mince et glacé de la jeune fille. Nami ne réagit pas, resta sans vie contre elle. Sa tête posée mollement sur l´épaule de Robin.

Nami, la voix de Robin était tout à fait sérieuse, regarde moi.

Elle prit le visage de la navigatrice entre ses mains pour être sûre qu´elle l écoutait.

Les yeux absents de Nami la regardaient sans la voir.

Ces corps, elle indiqua les cadavres autour d´elle, ils ne sont pas vrais. Ces personnes que tu crois avoir perdu, ils sont encore vivants en réalité. Tu ne dois…

…menteuse. La voix est froide et sans appel.

Nami se libéra, ne fit quelque pas en arrière et observa Robin avec un regard plein de dégoût.

L´archéologue tenta de ne pas montrer à quel point ce regard la blessait.

Elle tendit la main et saisit le poignet de la jeune fille et la tira vers elle.

- Nami, il faut que l´on sorte d´ici. Il faut que tu nous suives.

Soudainement la jeune navigatrice se mit à trembler, ses jambes ne la portèrent plus et elle tomba au sol. Un air apeuré se peint sur son visage jusqu´à-la inexpressif.

Non ! Il ne faut pas que je parte, je..je n´ai pas le droit !

Pourquoi ?

Il le saura, et il me punira. Ils vous tuera vous, toi peut-être, ou Luffy.

Mais qui ?

Arlong. La voix de Nami se fit pressante :

Il faut que vous me laissiez. Laissez moi !

Au nom de Arlong Robin avait sentit la terreur l´envahir. Elle savait que dans des circonstances normales Nami n´aurait jamais eut peur d´un ennemi vaincu depuis longtemps et probablement mort. Cela signifiait que Nami allait mal, très mal. Leur navigatrice avait perdue la raison. Robin décida qu´elle n´avait d´autre choix que de forcer Nami à les suivre.

Elle voulut saisir la jeune fille par les épaules mais Nami se débattait avec la force du désespoir. L´archéologue croisa ses bras pour invoquer son pouvoir. La navigatrice vit cela et ses yeux s´agrandirent de terreur. Elle lâcha un cri roque :

Nooon ! Il ne faut pas que je parte, il ne faut pas que je parte, il ne faut pas que je parte, IL NE FAUT PAS QUE JE PARTE.

Nami sauta sur sa nakama et entoura son cou de ses mains fines et commença à serrer. Son esprit était obscurcis par la peur et elle ne voyait rien de ce qu´elle faisait. Une petite voix lui murmura qu´elle regretterai cela mais elle n´écouta pas. Il fallait qu´elle reste ici. Arlong la surveillait, il était juste derrière elle. Elle sentait son odeur putride, elle entendait son souffle lourd.

Robin ne put réagir car la stupeur la pétrifiait. Elle sentit le poids de la jeune fille s´abattre sur elle et tomba au sol. Des doigts froids et fins entourèrent son coup et y exercèrent une douloureuse pression. Robin commença à paniquer, elle ne pouvait pas respirer, elle allait étouffer. En d´autres circonstances elle n´aurait eut besoin que de quelques instants pour s´extraire d´une telle attaque. Mais tous ceci la déroutait, allait contre tous ce qu´elle avait vécu avec les mugiwaras.

Si bien que lentement elle sentit comme elle basculait dans l´inconscience.

Ben qui c´était tenu jusqu´à là à quelques mètres derrière Robin et avait eut la délicatesse de ne pas intervenir bondit en avant et saisit la fille rousse avant de la jeter en arrière. Il n´avait pas eut le loisir de se retenir et lorsqu´il vit le corps fragile de la navigatrice heurter brutalement le sol, il commença à s´inquiéter. Il lança un regard à l´archéologue des mugiwaras et fut soulager qu´elle semblait presque indemne.

Il s´accroupit près de la rousse et vérifia son pouls : elle était vivante. Sa tête avait percuté le sol mais elle ne semblait pas souffrir d´une grave blessure. Le second du Red Force la souleva délicatement.

Robin s´était levée elle aussi et posait des yeux inquiets sur Nami. D´une voix hésitante et un peu mal à l´aise elle murmura :

C´est peut être mieux ainsi. Elle ne se fera pas encore plus de mal au moins.

Ben hocha la tête et quitta la pièce. Robin le suivit et ferma la porte derrière elle.

Ce n´est qu´un peu plus tard qu´elle remarqua que son visage était couvert de larmes.

**Plusieurs personnes m´ont fait remarquer que je fais pas mal de fautes et je m´en excuse. Normalement je relis deux fois et tente d´éliminer un maximum de fautes mais j´ai vraiment un gros problème avec l´orthographe. De plus je ne vois pas aussi bien mes fautes sur l´ordi que quand je les imprime (je ne sais pas si je suis la seule à ressentir ça comme ça). Si vous voulez je peux essayer de le relire de façon plus méticuleuse en imprimant chaque chapitre, mais la conséquence serait que je sortirait chaque chapitre au moins un jours plus tard.**

**Laissez moi une review (même très courte) pour que je puisse choisir. La majorité l´emportera en quelque sorte.**


	16. Chapter 16: Quand tout s écroule

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre ( avec un peu de retard, désolé ).Ce chapitre a été assez dur à écrire surtout la facon dont Sanji agit. Je ne vous cacherait pas que j´aimes bien le couple Zoro/Sanji et que je risque d´avoir été influencée. Mais après l´avoir lut plusieurs fois je suis pourtant convaincut que l´on peut le lire et n´y voir que de l´amitié. Mais je conssidère quand même que Sanji et Zoro sont des bons amis, même s´ils ne sont pas prêts à le dire.  
**

**PS: N´oubliez pas de laisser une petite review svp. De cette facon, je suis bien plus motivée pour écrire et de la motivation j´en aurais besoin car pour moi c´est la fin des vacances :'(**

**Rating: T**

Zoro sentit de nouveau comme l´inconscience le happait, il sentit comme son sang s´écoulait de son corps et sa vision se résumait à un brouillard flou et inquiétant.

Le majordome qui lui faisait face s´approcha de lui avec un long objet de métal chauffé à blanc. Un sourire malsain étirait ses lèvres et il se baissa pour se trouver à la même hauteur que le jeune homme aux cheveux verts. Soudainement il leva la tête les yeux fermés et murmura:

- Oh, nous avons des invités. Shanks le roux, tu es donc arrivé.

Mais très vite le sourire disparut de ses lèvres et son visage prit une expression ennuyée.

- Il est très, très puissant. Je ne suis pas sûr que le roi gagne contre lui. Je pourrais très vite me retrouver dans une situation inconfortable, il vaut probablement mieux que je diparaisse. Dommage, je m´amusait bien.

Il quitta la pièce sans en regard en arrière et traversa les inombrables couloirs. Connaissant parfaitement le chemin il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour atteindre une sortie. Au moment de s´éloigner du casino il se retourna et murmura pour lui même:

- Désolé, j´aurais bien aimé partir sagement, mais quitte à disparaître de la scène, je veux le faire avec brio.

Il sortit plusieurs pain d´explosif d´une poche et alluma une longue mèche avant de partir tranquillement. Lorsqu´il fut à une bonne cetaine de mètres la première bombe explosa.

Une bonne dixaine de minutes avant cela:

Sanji et Chopper avait continué à s´avancer dans les dédales des couloirs. D´abord ils avaient fait de leur mieux pour ne pas perdre de vu la direction générale vers laquelle ils voulait se diriger mais bien vite ils furent victimes du labyrinthe sans fin que constituait les étage inférieurs de l´hôtel. Soudainement ils croisèrent un petit groupe de cadavre qui semblait patrouiller dans les environs.

Les deux mugiwaras ne perdirent pas de temps, Sanji bondit et son pied heurta brutalement la tête d´un mort-vivant. La tête s´arracha et alla s´éclater contre un mur laissant une large trace de sang et de cette étrange substance rose.

Sanji remarqua que décapiter ces créatures semblait un moyen sur de s´en débarrasser et bien vite le combat devint une scène de carnage brutale et sanglante.

Chopper bondit à sa suite transformé par le Kung Fu Point et commença à attaquer les corps.

Le combat était éreintant et s´éternisait. Mais finalement le dernier mort-vivant vit sa tête se détacher de son corps sous le coup puissant de Sanji et le silence remplaça l´agitation du combat.

Sanji pressa le pas car là où il y avait des gardes, il y avait quelque chose à garder !

De nouveau cadavres s´interposèrent bien vite confirmant ce que Sanji avait deviné : Nami, Zoro ou Luffy devait se trouver très près.

Le cuisinier ferma les yeux et tenta de localiser leurs nakamas grâce au Haki d´observation. Bien que l´utilisation de ce fluide était limité dans cet endroit il finit par remarquée quelqu´un quelque part à sa gauche. Après quelques secondes il reconnut l´aura du marimo.

Chopper et lui devaient affronter une multitude de cadavres qui bien qu´affaiblit restaient extrêmement énervant. Sanji bouillonnait de rage et d´inquiétude (oui, il était inquiet pour ce marimo, la situation est vraiment grave) chaque seconde qu´ils passaient ici à perdre leur temps à ce battre contre ces créatures pouvait signifier la vie ou la mort de leur nakama.

Le cuisinier réussit à passer un nouveau barrage de cadavres quand il comprit qu´il était tout près.

Il le sentait. Sentait que Zorro n´était plus loin mais aussi que quelque chose n´allait pas, son aura était tenue presque éteinte et cela terrifia Sanji. Il sentit l´angoisse et la tension monter en lui. Il fallait qu´il fasse vite.

Les cadavres devant lui reculaient devant sa hargne, bientôt il put franchir leur barrage.

Chopper à quelques pas de lui était encore aux prises avec plusieurs corps.

Il remarqua l´expression angoissé sur les traits de Sanji. Il vit comme celui-ci s´extrayait de la masse compacte des corps pourrissants et se précipita vers la fin du couloir.

- Sanji, appela le médecin angoissé à l´idée d´être séparés dans ce labyrinthe ou ils ne pourraient pas retrouver leur chemin.

Le cuisinier se retourna et le regarda avec un air pressant avant de demander :

- Chopper, tu peux t´en sortir tout seul ?

Un instant le petit médecin voulut lui demander ce qu´il y avait, ce qui était arrivé, mais la lueur désespéré dans les yeux de Sanji lui dit qu´il valait mieux qu´il le laisse partir.

-Oui, vas-y je te rattraperai !

Sanji courut en direction de l´aura du bretteur. Il arriva devant une porte métallique, semblable à une porte de garde-manger. Mais cela, il ne le remarqua à peine. Il regardait horrifié l´immense toile d´araignée qui entourait la porte. Il y voyait des cadavres portant d´horribles morsures qui laissaient échapper une substance gluante et laiteuse qui devait être du poison. Sanji inspira une grande bouffée d´air et s´avança vers la porte. Encore une fois il s´arrêta, ses yeux exprimaient l´inquiétude. , deux des katanas de Zoro avaient été fichés dans le sol. Leurs lames étaient couvertes de poison et leurs poignées de sang et le cuisinier ne devinait que trop facilement à qui il appartenait.

Sanji n´hésita plus une seconde. Il ouvrit la porte sans prendre de précaution et pénétra à ce qui ressemblait á un frigo. Il prit note des larges coupures qui labouraient les murs de la pièce et témoignaient d´un combat.

Ses yeux survolèrent la pièce et finirent par se poser sur Zoro. Un instant il ne put réagir. Il ne fit qu´observer le corps sanglants de son nakamas. Ses yeux passèrent sur ses blessures innombrables, sur le poison qui suintait de ses plais, sur son bras tordu dans un angle étrange.

Sanji sentit sa respiration s´accelerer, il avait peur, tellement peur que ce soit trop tard.

Il bondit et en deux pas il fut près du second de leur équipage.

- Zoro, appela t´il.

Il ne reçut aucune réponse.

- Zoro, Zoro, allez, réponds-moi, Zoro ! Il ne put plus cacher la terreur dans sa voix.

D´une main fébrile il chercha le pouls sur le cou de Zoro. Pendant une horrible seconde il ne sentit rien, puis il entendit le battement régulier du sang dans les veines.

Il s´agenouilla près de son ami et remarqua que son corps était froid, presque glacé. Sanji appela le Chopper mais le petit médecin devait encore être aux prises avec les étranges cadavres. Le cuisinier se retourna vers son nakamas et pria pour qu´il survive jusqu´à ce que le rêne arrive. Il voyait son sang se déverser de sa poitrine et contemplait se morbide spectacle avec horreur. Bien sûr qu´il avait déjà vu Zoro blessé, même gravement blessé. Bon sang ! Le marimo était tout le tempa couvert de blessures. Après chaque combat sérieux il le retrouvé plein de sang. Mais normalement il avait une expression fière et décidé sur le visage et dirait que ce n´est rien du tout et ferait comme si rien ne c´était passé. Mais là Zoro était inconscient, sa vie s´échappait des innombrables blessures qu´il avait reçut. Presque désespérément Sanji tenta de retenir le sang qui se déversait du flanc du marimo. Ses yeux parcouraient encore et encore la peau couverte de blessure du fier escrimeur et tenta d´imaginer ce qui avait bien put arriver.

Plus tard Chopper lui assura que le temps qui c´était écoulé entre le moment ou ils c´étaient séparés et le moment ou il les avait trouvé, lui et Zoro, était très court. Mais pour Sanji ces minutes c´étaient écoulés avec une lenteur effrayante. Chaque second qui s´égrainait lui paraissait être interminable. Et il se continuait à compresser la blessure en pensant que chaque seconde Zoro pourrait mourir. Soudainement Zoro avait laissé échapper un grognement tenu. Sanji c´était rapidement penché vers lui, partagé entre le soulagement de voir enfin une réaction, même minuscule de la part de son nakama et l´angoisse que peut-être cela signifiait que c´était trop tard, que Zoro allait mourir.

L´escrimeur entrouvrit ses yeux son regard était vitreux et distant.

- Zoro, murmura Sanji, Zoro, on est là. Regarde-moi, ne ferme pas les yeux !

Le marimo semblait l´avoir remarqué il posa ses yeux sur Sanji et murmura d´une voix rauque qui semblait usée et fatiguée :

- Où sont Luffy et Nami ?

- Les autres sont partis à leur recherche, ne t´inquiète pas on a des personnes puissantes à nos côtés. Expliqua t´il précipitamment avant de lui dire de ne pas parler.

Malgré ce que Sanji lui disait l´ escrimeur continua :

- Les ennemis ? il ne semblait pas être capable de dire plus que cela.

- On a croisé un garçon blond, mais il est mort. Je n´ai vu personne d´autre.

Le jeune homme blond remarqua que les yeux de Zoro se faisaient de nouveau distant.

-Zoro, regarde-moi, lui intima t´il, zoro, reste avec moi, tu ne dois pas perdre connaissance. Zoro !

Mais l´escrimeur semblait être retourné dans le monde des ténèbres.

Sanji sentit de nouveau l´angoisse l´envahir, plus aigue et paralysante qu´avant.

À ce moment, il entendit le bruit des sabots de leur médecin sur le sol.

- Chopper, hurla t´il, Chopper, par ici, vite !

Le petit renne déboula dans la salle, une instant il regarda stupéfié devant le sanglant spectacle qui s´offrait à lui. La voix anxieuse le ramena à la réalité. Ses gestes devinrent rapides et précis. Son visage se ferma. Son esprit rationnel de médecin analysait crûment la situation :

Plaie superficielle au front mais hémorragie importante, plaie profonde et dangereuse à la base du cou, clavicule fracturée, plaie profonde à l´avant bras ayant entamée muscles, os et ligaments, épaule gravement atteinte, traversée par un objet inconnu, os, muscles et ligaments sont également endommagées, présence de poison dans le plaie, brûlure de troisième degré sur a partie supérieure droite du thorax…

Les blessures s´accumulaient et Chopper s´inquiétait, la plupart des lésions n´étaient pas très graves mais leurs nombres était effrayant. Rapidement le petit médecin sortit son matériel d´urgence et commença à découper les habits de son nakama pour pouvoir accéder aux parties à traiter d´urgence.

Sanji avait finalement fait quelques pas en arrière quand soudainement il sentit qu´un tremblement terrible agita le bâtiment en même temps qu´un bruit assourdissant retentit.

Il entendit comme des murs s´effondrèrent dangereusement près de l´endroit ou ils se trouvaient.

Le jeune homme blond comprit vite que tout le bâtiment allait s´effondrer. Déjà d´énormes fissures apparurent sur les murs et des débris de plâtre tombaient du plafond. Le bruit inquiétant de tonnes de pierres s´abattant ici et là retentit dans les oreilles de Sanji. Le cerveau du cuisinier tournait à toute allures et l´adrénaline envahit ses veines. Il fallait qu´ils sortent d´ici. Sinon ils mourraient.

Chopper avait levé ses yeux de son patient et regardait Sanji d´un air apeuré.

- Il faut qu´on parte, vite ! clama Sanji.

- Impossible ! le contredit Chopper. Il ne faut surtout pas déplacer un patient avec de si graves blessures. En plus, regarde son bras… La voix du petit docteur devint silencieuse, emprunte de douleur et d´inquiétude.

Sanji s´avait bien tout cela. Mais le bâtiment allait s´effondrer sur leur tête. Déjà les murs avaient commencé à bouger et à flancher et Chopper avait dut en vitesse se transformer en point pour soutenir la voûte.

- Chopper, demanda t´il, est-ce que…est-ce que Zoro pourrait survivre même si on doit le transporter.

Le petit médecin n´hésita qu´une seconde avant de répondre :

- Normalement non, mais c´est Zoro il ne devrait déjà plus être vivant alors autant essayer !

Sanji s´ approcha, il voulant soulever l´escrimeur mais pris conscience que son bras était toujours cloué au mur. Il saisit la mandibule qui avait traversé le bras de l´escrimeur et maintint son bras de l´autre. Il commença à tirer sur l´appendice, du sang s´échappa de la plaie. Le visage de Zoro s´anima et se tordit de douleur, il ouvrit les yeux et lança un regard fiévreux au cuisinier.

Sanji n´osait pas croiser les yeux de Zoro. La pensée qu´il était en train de lui infliger encore plus de souffrances lui tordait l´estomac. Le cuisinier se rendit compte que ces mains tremblaient et il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour continuer.

Centimètre après centimètre la mandibule quittait le bras du jeune homme, lui tirant un grognement de douleur. Enfin Sanji put soulever le corps de nouveau inconscient du marimo et s´échapper de la pièce au moment même on tout s´effondra derrière eux.

Chopper avançait devant eux et détruisait tout les obstacles qui s´interposaient.

Sanji courrait derrière lui. Le poids de l´escrimeur le ralentissait et plusieurs fois leur survie ne tint que du miracle. Le cuisinier sentit comme ses habits s´imprégnait du sang de Zorro. Il priait chaque seconde que son nakama survive encore quelques minutes. Et pourtant lentement toute chaleur quittait le corps de son ami et Sanji se rendit compte qu´il pourrait très bien être mort.

Ils finirent par franchirent un dernier amas de briques et débouchèrent à l´air libre.

Lentement Sanji déposa Zoro dans l´herbe à une distance raisonnable du casino.

Il étendit sa main vers le poignet du marimo et sentit une angoisse terrible monter en lui.

Une seconde s'écoula. Sanji se releva et appela Chopper, celui-ci se pencha sur le marimo et commença à travailler.

Zoro était vivant.


End file.
